Hurricane Valerie
by DanimalBr
Summary: In an alternate version of season 5, Valerie arrives in LA and immediately disrupts the lives of Brenda, Dylan, Scott, Kelly, Brandon, etc. This is the third and final installment of the Peanut Butter & Jealousy trilogy. Heavy Brenda/Dylan; Brandon/Kelly plots are involved as well as minor story lines involving the other major characters.
1. Summer Vacation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to the third and final installment in this trilogy of stories on my take of an alternate timeline to events that happened on the show. This story will happen during an alternate version of season 5. And before we get started, I just want to say a few thing so there won't be any misunderstandings**

**First off, let me just say right now that if you have not read the first two stories, you should read those before you start reading this one. The first one is "Peanut Butter and Jealousy" which takes place in an alternate season 3. The second one, which I just finished is "A fine line between love and success" which is my version of an alternate season 4. Both of those are up and published. So please, go read those if you haven't all ready, otherwise you may be lost with this story.**

**Secondly, after much thought, I have decided not to label this story with a pairing. There are so many different plots in this that involve all the different characters, that it would be unfair to label it with just two people. This story goes in depth with Brenda, Dylan, Brandon, Kelly, Scott, Valerie, Donna, David, and so many others. And it just wouldn't be right for anyone to think it's just a Brenda/Dylan or Brandon/Kelly story, because it's not. While romance and relationships are a very important part of this story, they are hardly the sole thing that it's based on. As with the real show, it's also about friendship and the many different challenges are characters faced.**

**Some of the scenes will appear very familiar and will be almost, if not exactly identical to what happened on the show. But a lot of it is going to be original, based on a different set of circumstances that led to it. **

**In all, I think, or at least I hope that everyone will enjoy it. Please note, that I take all my reviews and comments very seriously, so I'd like to ask that you please take a moment after each chapter to share your thoughts on the happenings of the story and anyway the story can be improved. If you don't wish to make your comments public, I'll also take PMs too.**

**So without further adieu, I give you Hurricane Valerie.**

* * *

Brenda goes through the dresser drawers in her dorm room. She takes out all her clothes and stuffs them into her bag. At first, it doesn't fit. But she stuffs them down with all her might and then struggles to get the zipper to zip up all the way. Finally she is able to zip it up after multiple tries. She breathes a sigh of relief.

Across the room from her sits her roommate, a long-blonde haired woman in a black t-shirt, flannel shirt, a John Deere baseball cap, tight dark blue jeans, and a pair of country boots. Her name is Nicole, and she's been Brenda's roommate and study partner during the summer program at Rada. Nicole is incredibly attractive and always causes guys heads to turn regardless of what she is wearing. When she spoke her accent, left no question that she was from the deep south. And she never shied away from telling people exactly how she felt. She hardly looks like your typical drama student, but she like Brenda was so good at the play she was in that her director was able to pull some strings and get her into the summer program. And Nicole used every cent she had in the bank to pay for it, basically putting all her eggs in one basket. If this turned out to be a failure for her, she would have nothing.

As the only Americans taking the summer program, Nicole and Brenda had formed a friendship based on a common thread. Though they came from vastly different backgrounds, they were both at Rada for the same reason, to take advantage of a rare opportunity they had been given, and to better their lives. Nicole, like Brenda, was eager to prove a point to everyone she knew, that she could become a huge success on her own. This commonality between them helped to form a close friendship over the summer, as soon they began not just discussing the workshop, but their personal lives as well.

Nicole is chuckling slightly as she watches Brenda maneuver throughout their tiny little dorm room at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts in London, England.

"What?" Brenda asks with a smile as she sees Nicole sitting there chuckling.

"Brenda, yew crack me up sometimes, girl. You got all dem bags to put yer clothes in. Yet ya still try to stuff everything into that little one." Nicole says in her thick Louisiana southern accent. Brenda smirks slightly in a friendly manner. Every time she heard Nicole talk, she couldn't help but smile. The first time they met, a little over two months earlier, it didn't take Brenda long to figure out that Nicole was from the Deep South. It wasn't just the way she talked, but the way she looked and her entire demeanor. Thus it was no surprise to Brenda to learn that Nicole was born and raised in a small rural area about twenty miles away from Shreveport, Louisiana.

Nicole typically wore either a tank top, or a t-shirt. On the more chilly days, she'd have on either a flannel shirt or a jean jacket on top. Her long blonde hair, which came down to her waist when she wasn't wearing a hat, made her look beautiful, but she seldom wore any make up. And unless she was in her pajamas, her bottom always had denim on it. Whether it was tight jeans or short daisy duke shorts. For Brenda, it was a bit refreshing to be around Nicole after having been around girls like Kelly and Donna for the past four years who were always extremely high maintenance and shopping for new clothes on a daily basis. But Nicole never went shopping once while they were in London. She only had a handful of outfits to wear, but she wore them well as all of her clothes fit her trim figure very nicely. To put it frank, she was southern to the core. And she wore it proudly.

"Well, I just like to organize my bags. You know, have clothes in one, personal items in another, you know like that." Brenda says. Nicole shrugs while smirking at Brenda.

"Hey, as long as everything gets to the same place, it makes no never mind to me where they go. But then again what do I know. I'm just yer average small town Louisiana gal that's just looking to catch her big break." Nicole says. Brenda chuckles, as she grins slightly.

"Believe me, Nicole. You're anything but average." Brenda replies. "The way you've been wooing all the instructors here should tell you that." Brenda says. And she was serious. And anyone who was shallow and judgmental would take one look at Nicole and label her as poor white trailer trash, especially when they heard her talk. But the fact is, she was anything but that. She had an amazingly high IQ, and in high school, made straight A's and B's. Though her family wasn't rich, they made the most out of what the had. And Nicole was determined not to let anybody tell her she couldn't make something with her life. And the way she put herself through college while working long hours at low paying jobs proved to be very inspirational to Brenda.

"Yeah, well a whole lot of good that's going to do me come next week when I'm back in Shreveport working at the Cajun diner for a lousy seven twenty five an hour while tryin to put myself through night scole. I'm tellin ya, Brenda. After livin here in London for 3 months, I don't think I can go back to that kind of life. You got those hot sticky summers on the bayou. Every day, I have to deal with bunch of obnoxious customers coming in making pigs of themselves. When the guys aren't lookin for a short cut into my panties, the old women come in there and bitch and moan about every little thing from not enough ice in their drink to their food being slightly undercooked. Makes me feel like I'm being nibbled to death by a pack of ducks. " Nicole says in her heavy southern accent.

"Yeah well, I for one can't wait to get back to L.A. This dreary London weather and all the fog has me counting the days untill I can sit out at the Beverly Hills Beach club and watch the waves crash up on the shore." Brenda says. Nicole begins to chuckle as she turns to her. "What?" Brenda asks.

"Brenda, do I look like I just fell off of a turnip truck?" Nicole jokes. "Com'on, girl. You and I both know why you're itchin like a catfish ready to take the bait to go back home. And it ain't got nothin to do with no beaches either. You just want to get back there to find that idiot with the side burns and the Porsche who you haven't stopped yammerin about since we first got here. What's his name again? Dylweed?"

"It's Dylan?" Brenda corrects her. Nicole rolls her eyes.

"I know it's Dylan. Hell Brenda, if I had a nickel for every time I heard you say that boy's name, momma and I'd be movin out of Louisiana and next to you in Beverly Hills. But I prefer Dylweed, because as far as I'm concerned, that's exactly what he is." Nicole says. Brenda's expression starts to turn gloomy the more she hears Nicole put down Dylan. "The man says he loves you then doesn't even have the decency to write or return any of your phone calls and let you know what's going on. As far as I'm concerned, that rich boy ain't worth the silk toilet paper he wipes his ass with."

"Look, Nicole. I know you may not believe me, but Dylan isn't like that. He may have a lot of money, but he doesn't look down his nose at people." Brenda says. "And yeah, I'll admit, he does have his issues. But he really is a great guy. And I love him. And isn't that all that really matters."

"Well Brenda, I hate to be the one to break this to you. But he has clearly shown that his feelings for you aren't exactly mutual. I mean, If he loves you so damn much than why didn't he come here like he promised he would. I'll tell you why. Because just like every man out there, he thinks he can piss down your leg and say it's raining and expect you to believe every word he says. I mean, take the whole thing you told me about with your senior year of high school when he snuck around with your best friend behind your back while you were in Paris, then lied to your face about it. Then, to top it off, he has the nerve to run back to you when it doesn't work out with her and tells you that you're the great love of his life. Puh-lease. Honey, I never met this man, but I can tell you he's as windy as a sack full of fart. Personally, if it was me, and I had found out he had been screwin around with my best friend behind my back, I would have kicked his balls straight up through his brains and watch them fly out the top of his head."

Brenda frowns, as she gets out a picture of Dylan and begins to look at it. It is the only picture that she has of him that she brought along on this trip. She thinks back to three months ago to her last night in L.A. and how everything seemed to finally come together. She remembers that he promised to come to London to be with her over the summer. And she waited, and waited, and yet he never came. Her limited budget only allowed her scarce calls back home to the U.S., and with the time difference she was rarely able to get a hold of anybody. When she talked to her parents, Cindy said that she hadn't seen Dylan all summer and nobody knew where he was. This was when she began to truly worry. She kept telling herself that he was busy helping Kevin set up his business, but in the back of mind she knew there had to be something more to it than that.

At that point, Nicole leaps across the room, playfully snatches Dylan's picture out of Brenda's hand and begins to run around the room. "Hey, give me that back." Brenda cries out, with a slight chuckle. Brenda begins to chase Nicole around the room as Nicole laughs. "Nicole, come on, that's the only picture I have of Dylan."

"Yeah, and that's one too many if you ask me." Nicole says as she runs into the bathroom inside their dorm room. Nicole holds the picture over the toilet, prompting Brenda to stop.

"Nicole, come on, just give me the picture." Brenda cries.

"You want this picture, Brenda?" Nicole asks. Brenda shakes her head. "Fine, but first you have to do one thing for me."

Brenda sighs and throws her hands up in the air. "What is it?"

"You're coming out with me, tonight. Just you and me. It's our last night in London together, and we've been cooped up here on campus bustin our asses for these English professors all summer. Well tonight, you and I are gonna go out and show everyone here in London just how American girls party." Nicole says in a loose and wild tone.

"No way!" Brenda says. "Nicole, I'm far too busy. I got to pack."

"Oh, bull snot, Brenda. You've already packed everything you own. I just watched you. " Nicole says.

"Well, I just don't feel like letting my hair down tonight." Brenda replies.

"Come on, Brenda. My momma didn't raise no fools. I know what you want to do." Nicole says. "You want to sit up here and spend your last night moping around and thinking about this jerk here with the stupid looking eyebrow." Nicole says, referring to Dylan's picture. "Well sorry, but as your friend, I'm not going to let you do that. You're coming with me tonight, and that's all there is to it. We're going to go out see Big Ben, check out a club or two, maybe even stop by Buckingham Palace and try to make one of those English guards in the red jacket laugh." says Nicole.

Brenda shakes her head. "Forget it, Nicole. I'm not going." she says.

Nicole sighs. "Fine then. Say sianara to your picture of Dylan then. Because he's about to get flushed down the toilet where he belongs." Nicole says as she starts to flush the toilet. But before she lets go of the picture Brenda cries out.

"All right. Fine. I'll go." Brenda says. "Just give me the picture." Brenda says with a smile as she runs over and grabs it back out of Nicole's hand and starts to walk away. "You're evil, you know that." Brenda jokes to Nicole with a friendly smile. Nicole chuckles as she follows Brenda back out of the bathroom and into the dorm.

"Oh come on, Brenda. You know I only do this to ya because I love ya." Nicole jokes. At that point, there is a knock on their door. Brenda goes over to answer it, as she turns back to Nicole.

"I know. You're still evil though." Brenda says with a smile to Nicole, as Nicole playfully throws a pillow across the room at Brenda. As Brenda goes to answer the door, she can't help but think how she's going to miss her when she goes back to L.A. The truth is that she doesn't know how'd she ever would have made it through the program if Nicole hadn't been there to lift her spirits up every night and make her laugh by saying something spontaneous and witty in that heavy southern accent of hers. It was all she had to take her mind off of Dylan and what was going back home. Brenda opens the door, and a thin haired, middle aged man in a three piece suit and glasses is standing there.

"Professor Farrell?" Brenda greets to the man, obviously recognizing him as someone she worked with.

"Ah, good day, ladies. How lovely to see you." Professor Farrell replies in a British accent, which by now Brenda and Nicole have gotten so use to that they don't even hear it anymore.

"So what brings you here? Did you come to say goodbye before we leave tomorrow?" Brenda asks.

"Well, that's part of it. I just want to say what a pleasure it has been working with you girls during this program. I know being the only two from America here during this program hasn't been easy. But just let me say that if everyone in the United States is as fun to work with as you two, then my opinion of your country has, as you may say, skyrocketed." The professor says. Brenda and Nicole both smile and look at each other before turning back to the professor.

"Thank you. That's very kind." Brenda replies politely.

"Well, lucky for everyone, there's only one of me, professor. I, uhm, I don't think the world's quite ready for two just yet." Nicole replies, sparking a laugh from the professor.

"Still as witty as ever, I see. That's one of the many fine qualities you bring to the theatre, Nicole. Never lose that." The professor says. "Listen, I'm afraid I'm playing the role of messenger boy today. Mr. Whitaker would like you to stop by his office." The professor says. Brenda and Nicole both look confused.

"Uhhh, which one of us?" asks Nicole.

"Both of you." replies the professor.

"Wait. You don't mean, Mr. Whitaker, the president of the Royal Academy do you?" Brenda asks.

"Well, unless there is another Mr. Whitaker on campus I don't know about." jokes the professor. Brenda grins slightly with a touch of nervousness.

"What does he want?" Brenda asks.

"I'm afraid I don't have the foggiest." The professor replies as he pushes his glasses back up on his nose. "But an invitation to see the president of the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art is not something that comes about every day. So I would suggest you girls don't keep Mr. Whitaker waiting, hmmmm?" The professor says.

Nicole and Brenda grin, then turn to look at each other, then back at the professor. "Thank ya. We'll be there faster than a knife fight in a phone boss." Nicole says. "C'mon Brenda, let's go." Nicole cries in her Southern accent. The professor stands there looking confused as he tries to make sense of Nicole's last witty expression.

"Right." Brenda replies to Nicole. "We'll be right over."

"Ah, very good. Well good luck, girls." The professor says as he leaves the room. Brenda and Nicole leave and begin to quickly make their way over to President Whitaker's office.

* * *

Over 5000 miles away in Baja, just south of the border in Mexico, Dylan is sitting in his favorite hotel cantina. It is outside, and the beach is behind him. But Dylan is at the bar and facing toward the ocean. Several empty beer bottles are in front of him, as well as an empty shot glass. A scantily dressed Latino woman sits next to him, and has draped herself on his left arm.

For Dylan, he has been calling this small hotel home for the last eight weeks. In the past, Dylan always came to Baja when he needed to get away from whatever stresses he was dealing with back home. Whether it was his father, or relationship problems with Brenda, or his mother driving him crazy, or whatever the situation may be, Baja always proved to be the perfect reprieve for him. The soft lighting of the hotel, the sunsets on the beach, the gentle sound of the waves, and extremely friendly Mexican hospitality have made this the ideal weekend getaway for him so many times.

But this particular journey down here was more than just a getaway for him. It was an escape from reality, the reality of the disaster his life had turned into almost overnight. All of his money was now gone, having been ripped off by Kevin and Suzanne who had made a fast getaway right after Kevin withdrew the entire balance of his account out of the bank.

When he learned about it, he tried to go to the FBI for help and seek out his father's old girlfriend, Christine Pettite. But the only answer he got from the agent he talked to was that she was away on assignment. Then when Dylan told that agent what had happened, they didn't give him the answer he wanted to hear, so in typical Dylan fashion he gave them a piece of his mind, which didn't help him.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

**Dylan sits in front of a desk in the FBI office in Los Angeles. Behind the desk is an FBI agent in a suit and tie. The only thing noticeable about the office is that there is very little furniture or books in it, just the view of the L.A. skyline.**

"**So, let me see if I got this straight, Mr. McKay. You gave this guy, who claimed he was married to your half-sisters mother, power of attorney over all your financial with holdings. Only minutes after doing this, he withdraws your entire account, and you never see him again. And you want us to hunt these people down based on that?" the agent asks as he smirks. Dylan is clearly annoyed with the agent's demeanor and his lack of concern.**

"**Is this somehow amusing to you, Agent…..?" Dylan says, indicating that he wishes to know the agent name.**

"**Agent Conroy." the agent replies.**

"**Well Agent Conroy, let me tell you exactly what is it that I want." Dylan says as he leans in closer, saying each syllable loud and clear in a tone that lets him know he's serious and means business. "A year ago, you asked my father, Jack McKay to help you out in a sting operation. But because a couple of clowns in your department didn't do their job right, my father lost his life. And I never got so much as an apology from the FBI. But that's okay. I can live with that. Now what I want from you guys is to at least try to atone for your mistakes, and get out there and find these scam artists that RIPPED ME OFF!" Dylan says as he shouts. The agent sits there, totally unphased by Dylan's anger.**

"**I'd be glad to, Mr. McKay. You just tell us where to start looking and we'll get right on it." The agent says. Dylan rolls his eyes in disgust.**

"**If I knew where to look, I wouldn't be here right now having this conversation with you." Dylan snarls back. The agent grins in a condescending manner.**

"**Well then, I guess you'll just have to be patient and let us here at the bureau do our job." Agent Conroy says. "Now, we have your case on file. And we'll call you if we have any promising leads, okay?" Agent Conroy says.**

"**In other words, while my life goes up in flames, you big shots are just going to sit here on your butts and do nothing while everything I just told you gets lost in the paperwork. Is that it?" Dylan says in a nasty and heavily sarcastic tone.**

"**Look, think what you want. We at the FBI work around the clock to protect people like you. Now if there's nothing else, we're extremely busy here." Agent Conroy replies. Dylan gets up out of his chair with a disgusted look on his face.**

"**Well, no offense, pal. But quite frankly, you guys suck at your job. So why don't you get back to doing the only thing you do well, waste the tax payer's money." Dylan says in a snide tone as he glares down at the agent who just stares back at him unemotionally. Dylan turns around and walks out of the office, slamming the door behind him as hard as he can.**

* * *

When it became clear the FBI would be no help, Dylan decided to pack his bags and head for Baja. Everything that had happened with Brenda before she left for London had been totally erased from his mind. And the only thing he knew for certain was that he didn't want to deal with the trouble that faced him. The only income he now had was the Peach Pit, which he was still half owner of. If he hadn't decided to help Nat out of a jam after he had his heart attack, Kevin and Suzanne would have gotten everything.

After telling Nat he was taking off, but not telling him where he was going, he came down to Baja where for years they have been welcoming him with open arms. He had run up tabs before with the owner there, and he knew he could stay down there for a while just on his name and his history.

As he sits there on the beach cantina, a Latino woman who he barely even knows draped on him, and a beer and a shot glass in front of him, he has managed to erase all his cares and concerns away with alcohol. For him, this has become what every day is about. Drinking and having as much fun as you can so that you could forget the ugly reality that has become your life. In the back of his mind, he knew that this would eventually catch up to him and he couldn't live the rest of his life in Baja, but the fact is he wasn't worried about that. He didn't care about tomorrow, only about making it through each day.

After staring blankly out into the abyss of the black ocean for several minutes, Dylan finally turns to the woman who has been keeping him company for most of the night. The women down here were well known for being extremely friendly and hospitable, particularly if the price was right. And for Dylan, it was just another diversion from the harsh reality that had become his life.

"Seniorita, what did you say your name was again?" Dylan asks as he picks up his half drunken beer bottle and takes a sip.

"Mercedes." The woman replies in a Mexican accent.

"Ohhh, you mean like the car? Well, nothing against the vehicle, it's a fine automobile. But see, I just got this thing for Porsches. So maybe, would it bother you if just for tonight, I called you Porscha?" Dylan says, stumbling over his lines in a drunken ramble. The woman laughs slightly as the bar tender rolls his eyes and shakes his head while cleaning his empty glasses. "Anyways, Mercedes, do you know what the best mixture of drinks ever invented is? I mean this right here is my personal guarantee to…." Dylan mutters as he belches loudly than continues "my personal guarantee to make you forget how sick and twisted this world really is and give you an instant trip to the green room."

"The green room?" Mercedes asks, looking confused.

"Forget it, old surfer lingo." Dylan replies. "Anyways, you want a little trip to heaven, here's what you do. First a sip of beer." Dylan says as he takes another sip of beer from his bottle. "Then a shot of tequila." Dylan says as he downs the shot glass sitting in front of him. "And finally, a little lime to add just the right flavor." Dylan says as he grabs a lime, sticks it in his mouth and sucks out the juices, then spits it out. He makes a sour face for a moment, but then starts grinning. "Ahhh, perfect." Dylan mutters.

Mercedes smiles as she squeezes his arm tighter, inching closer to him. "Ohhhh, that look fun. Can I try?" she asks, not speaking the best English.

"Sure thing." Dylan replies. "Hey amigo!" Dylan yells out to the bartender who turns to look at him. "How about a couple more shots of Tequila and a beer for the lady while you're at it?" Dylan asks. The bartender shoots Dylan a friendly, but irritated look.

"Senor Dylan, please. It's almost 2:30 in the morning. I should have closed a half hour ago. How about we call it a night, huh?" The bartender says, trying to be friendly.

"I'll tell you what. I got a better idea." Dylan says. "How about you do your job as bartender and give us what we asked for, because you see I'm not ready to turn in yet, and I don't think Mercedes is either. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" Dylan says in an arrogant, yet drunk tone. At this point, the owner of the hotel walks into the cantina. The bartender looks at him, hoping that he'll come help him out. The owner then walks over to where Dylan and the girl are sitting.

"Mister Dylan, I'm afraid we have to shut down for tonight. I have to ask that you finish your business here and call it a night." The man says.

"Oh come on, padre. We're just getting started." Dylan cries as he grabs his beer and takes another sip.

"I'm sorry, Dylan. But my staff here needs to clean up the cantina and go home." The owner says.

"Padre, let me ask you a question." Dylan says as he puts an arm around Mercedes and takes another sip of beer with his free hand. "You've heard that old saying 'the customer is always right'?" Dylan asks. The owner shakes his head. "Well meet your customer." Dylan says with a smile. Mercedes chuckles.

"Ah, but a customer implies that you pay for your goods and services. So far, I haven't seen a dime from you, amigo." The man replies. "So I'll tell you what, you pay off your tab and you can stay. Otherwise I need you to Andale pronto." The owner says.

At that point, Mercedes leans over and begins to whisper in Dylan's ear affectionately. Dylan begins to laugh hysterically that point. The owner coughs as Dylan looks up at him. "All right, all right." Dylan replies to him. "Well it seems Mercedes has come to the rescue. She she has a bottle of Tequila and a bottle of Jack in her room, and I can hear them both screaming my name from here. So hasta la vista, amigos." Dylan says jokingly as he downs his bottle of beer, slamming the bottle on the counter. He then takes Mercedes by the hand and walks her out of the bar.

The bartender walks over to the owner. "What's are we going to do? He's here every night until the places closes. He keeps drinking up all the booze, yet he doesn't pay a dime. How long is this going to go on, Mister?" the bartender asks.

The owner shakes his head. "Not much longer. Something's wrong with him, I can tell. And I'm going to find out. Tomorrow, I'm putting out an inquiry on his line of credit, and if it comes back bad, then I'm afraid I'm going to have draw the line with him." The owner says.

"Draw the line?" the bartender asks.

The owner nods. "Yes. I don't want to. I've known that kid a long time. We're old friends. But I run a business, not a fraternity. And I'm afraid Mister Dylan is wearing out his welcome."

* * *

At the beach apartment in L.A., Brandon and Kelly are lying in bed. Brandon has on a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. Kelly is wearing a white night gown. Brandon is lying flat on his back with his left arm wrapped around Kelly. Kelly is lying on her side, resting her head on Brandon's chest.

The new couple has basically had the beach apartment all to themselves over the summer. With David having moved out, and Donna being away for the summer in Houston with her parents, Kelly and Brandon have been able to have their own private apartment to go to whenever they wanted quality time alone. And after all of Brandon's hard work on the task force in the spring, he's been more than happy just to laze the hot summer days away with his new love.

Kelly, on the other hand, has found that she was not able to enjoy the summer like she would have liked to. While she finally had a boyfriend she was happy with, the price she paid to get him left her with an immense feeling of both guilt and isolation. Her not showing up at the restaurant to meet Scott that night she was in Washington with Brandon had triggered an enormous amount of guilt in her.

Although she was not kind to Scott during high school, and certainly hadn't built the close friendship with him that Brenda had, she had grown quite fond of him and actually discovered that once she had gotten to know him, he was a genuine guy. The way he conducted himself like a complete gentleman that night she had her drink spiked at the party, and went out of his way to protect her dignity had won over her friendship. But the way Kelly had forgotten about her dinner and movie date with Scott completely devastated him. And it had made Kelly so ashamed, that she was unable to truly enjoy the time she spent with Brandon, because in the back of her mind, she knew she had hurt Scott in order to finally get Brandon. And when word of this got out, several of Kelly's friends such as Steve and even Donna began looking at her with contempt.

Unable to get to sleep, Kelly slowly gets out of bed. She tip toes across her bedroom floor, as she tries not to wake Brandon up. She opens the door and walks out, gently closing the door behind her. But unbeknownst to her, she wasn't quiet enough to keep from waking Brandon up. She walks out the front door and over to the balcony rail. Kelly leans up against the railing as she stares out onto the beach and into the darkness that is the ocean. As the thoughts race through her head, she begins to go back and relive in her mind, the day she went over to Scott's house to try to apologize but was told off in rigid fashion by Scott's younger sister, Sue.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

**Looking nervous, and walking slowly up to the front door of the Scanlon house, Kelly rings the front door. She hasn't gotten back from Washington more than 24 hours ago, but she had been rehearsing how she was going to apologize the entire flight home. She waits for somebody to come to the door. She hears footsteps getting louder and louder, and hopes that it will be Scott. But no such luck.**

**The door open, and Kelly comes face to face with a nasty scowl of the most pissed off looking 16 year old girl she had ever seen. Sue Scanlon is standing there, and immediately folds her arms, the second she gets a full view of Kelly. Sue leans up against the doorway, her arms still folded and her eyes locked in on Kelly. Kelly just stands there, looking at Sue. At this point, she knows that no matter what she says, Sue is going to have a nasty and witty retort for her.**

**Kelly takes a deep breath with a serious look on her face. "Hi Sue." Kelly mutters in a low key as she lowers her head.**

**Sue stands there, having not budged a muscle and continuing to scowl at Kelly in the most hateful manner possible. "What are you doing here?" Sue asks, refusing to even say Kelly's name.**

"**I need to talk to your brother. Is he around?" Kelly asks as she picks her head back up. At that point Sue snickers in a disgusted manner.**

"**Well, you're a little late for that, don't you think." Sue replies. "You were supposed to meet Scott three days ago. Instead, you left him sitting there at the restaurant for three hours." Sue scolds. "I didn't think even you could be that cold. But as usual, you managed to raise the bitch bar to a new level."**

**Kelly starts to get perturbed at this point, but she knows she can't lash out against Sue, as she is definently the one in the wrong here. "Look, is Scott here or not?" Kelly asks again. At this point, what little restraint Sue has been exercising goes up in smoke as she launches into a tirade.**

"**No he's not here, Kelly. He's gone out shopping with my mother, shopping for the cruise he's going on. The cruise he won at the Mardi Gras that he had planned to ask you to go with him at dinner the other night. But when you didn't show up, you totally crushed him. And now he's taking me on the cruise instead." Sue explains in a fit of rage. Kelly takes a few seconds to digest everything that Sue just told her.**

"**Wait a second." Kelly replies. "Scott was planning to ask me on a cruise?"**

"**Shut up!" Sue shouts. "You just shut up! You open that bitchy mouth of yours one more time and I'm going knock all your teeth down your throat and shut it for you. You have no idea what you've done. Scotty spent days buying a new outfit, making a reservation, doing everything he could to make the night special, not to mention getting his confidence up to ask you. Because believe it or not, he really liked you, Kelly. I told him he was crazy, and that you were nothing but a selfish backstabbing bitch with the record to prove it. But he kept insisting I was wrong and that you're really a good person once people get to know you." Sue says. "Well I guess we found out who was right, didn't we?"**

**Kelly stands there, felling lower than dirt as she listens to Sue rip into her. "Look Sue, I never meant to hurt your brother. I think he's a great guy." Kelly explains.**

"**Oh sure. Do I have the word moron written across my head? You never meant to hurt him? That's why you just took off for Washington to chase after Brandon Walsh and didn't even think twice about Scott, just forgot about him like yesterday's trash." Sue says. "Well Kelly, that's what you are. Nothing but trash. But you know, there's a silver lining in all of this. At least my brother found out sooner, rather than later than you have the integrity of the black widow. And you know what, when I go to bed at night, I get down on my knees, and I pray to God that this new thing you have with Brandon works out. I hope you fall deeply and madly in love with him and put your entire evil black heart into his hands. And then, I hope, I pray that he takes your heart and squishes it. I hope he cheats on you and tells you right to your face that you never meant a damn thing to him. Because then you will know just what kind of pain you have put Scott through." Sue screams angrily as at that moment she looks like she's ready to tear Kelly's head off right then and there. **

**With nothing else to say and having absolutely no defense for her actions, Kelly starts to back up. "Enjoy your cruise." Kelly says to Sue as she turns around and rushes off to her car. Sue remains in the door way, her arms folded, the nasty glare never leaving her face for a second as she watches Kelly get in her car and drive off.**

* * *

Brandon gets up out of bed and stumbles out of the bedroom towards the front door. He peaks out the window to see Kelly outside, leaning up against the balcony rail. He sighs, as he knows exactly what she is doing. He puts on a zip up, sweatshirt as there is a slight breeze outside making the air a little unseasonably chilly. He then walks outside to Kelly.

"Don't tell me. Another sleepless night?" Brandon says as he closes the door behind him and walks over to Kelly.

"I just needed some fresh air. It helps me sleep better." Kelly says as she doesn't turn around to look at Brandon, but keeps on staring out at the ocean.

"You know, this is becoming a nightly ritual with you. Two nights ago, I woke up and found you sitting at the end of the bed. Last night, you were out on the couch. Tonight, you're out here. What's it going to be tommorow night, Kel? Am I gonna come out here and find you down on the beach?" Brandon says jokingly.

"Brandon, I just needed to think, all right? I got a few things on my mind." Kelly replies.

"Yeah. I'm sure you do." Brandon replies. "These things on your mind, they wouldn't happen to involve a certain blonde headed guy who's a real good friend of Brenda's and a certain sister of that same guy who chewed you out pretty bad, would it?"

Kelly sighs in frustration. "Brandon, just drop it, all right?"

"Oh I'd love to, Kel. I really would. But you're making it kind of hard on me when I see my girlfriend moping around all the time and not having any fun because she can't let it go." Brandon says. "How long are you planning to beat yourself up over this?"

Kelly shrugs. "I don't know. A week, a month, a year? Who's counting?"

Brandon sighs. "Kelly…." he starts.

"Brandon, you weren't there, all right? You didn't have to listen to what I listened to when Sue laid into me. I mean she really laid it on thick. And the thing is, I deserved it. I deserved every bit of it, because everything she said was true." Kelly says.

"No, it wasn't. She was just angry and over reacting." Brandon replies in a rational tone.

"And Scott, I can't even get the chance to tell him I'm sorry. I feel so bad. I mean, he really has come a long way in the last few years. And well, I had no idea he had developed such a huge crush on me." Kelly says.

"Well, can you blame him?" Brandon says as he leans in and tries to kiss Kelly on the neck, but she pulls away.

"Brandon, please. This is serious." Kelly replies. "For the rest of his life, he's always going to remember me as the bitch who stood him up and broke his heart."

"No, he won't. You're over reacting." Brandon says. "You watch. I bet when he and Sue come back from the cruise, he will have long since forgotten."

"Pft, I doubt it." Kelly replies. "I mean already people who were my friends now suddenly see me as this evil, malicious, self-centered person."

"Like who?" asks Brandon.

"Well, Steve for one. Donna for another. Neither one was on speaking terms with me when they left earlier this summer." Kelly says. Steve had gone to Hawaii with Celeste for the summer while Donna was in Houston.

"You watch. They'll get back home and that'll all be a distant memory." Brandon says. "I mean, Steve's my best friend. And I think I know him well enough to know that there isn't a thing you could do that would get him to stop talking to you forever."

"Yeah, well, speaking of best friends, just wait till Brenda gets back home from London and hears about this." Kelly says. "You know how close she and Scott are. And when she hears what I did, you can bet your bottom dollar that I'll hear it from her as well."

Brandon sighs. "Somehow I think Brenda's going to have other things to worry about." he says.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asks. "Are your parents still bitter about her taking off for London without saying anything while they were out of town?"

Brandon shakes his head. "Not quite." He says. Brandon takes a deep breath and walks away for a moment, trying to figure out how to say what he has to say next to Kelly.

"Well what do you mean?" Kelly asks as Brandon walks over to the corner of the balcony and stares off into the distance. "Brandon, come on spit it out. What's going on with Brenda?" Kelly asks.

"It's not so much Brenda as it is the new girl who's going to be staying with us." Brandon explains. Kelly looks at him with a weird expression.

"New girl who's going to be staying with you?" asks Kelly.

"Yeah. I haven't told you yet, but it's been a possibility for several months now. And the other day, my parents basically confirmed it at dinner. You remember I told you about Valerie from Buffalo?" Brandon asks.

"Uhm, yeah, I think so. That was you and Brenda's old friend from Minnesota? Her father killed himself a few months ago? That Valerie?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah, that Valerie. Anyways, her mom is really in a bad way. And when my parents were out in Buffalo, they all agreed that Valerie needs a fresh start away from the drama." Brandon explains. "So she's going to be moving out here next month and going to CU."

"Wait, you mean she's going to be living with you guys? In your house?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah." Brandon says as he sighs.

"Well where's she going to be staying? I mean, I seriously doubt Brenda will share her room for an entire year." Kelly says.

"We haven't exactly worked those details out yet." Brandon says. "Dad says he may consider adding another room onto the house, that is unless either Brenda or I want to move out and find our own place."

"Well Brenda can always move into the beach apartment here." Kelly says. "I mean, even if Donna does move back in, she and I can't cover the rent by ourselves. We need a third person."

"Well, why Brenda?" Brandon asks. "I'll be more than happy to move right in here and nestle up to you every night. I mean, hey, I've practically been living here this summer anyways." Brandon jokes. Kelly smiles and the two kiss.

"True." Kelly says, as she grins for the first time. "But do you think your parents would like that?"

"Hey, my parents are not as old fashion as you think." Brandon says. "They're totally aware that this is the nineties and these sorts of things happen. Anyways, none of us is really going to know what's what until we discuss this with Brenda. And she's due back from London the day after tomorrow."

"It'll be kind of weird seeing her again, don't you think?" Kelly asks. "I mean, does she even know about us yet."

Brandon shakes his head. "She's called only twice since she's been in London. The first time, was right after she left to let us know she was already there. She and Dad got into it that night big time. And the other time was to wish our mom a happy birthday. I didn't get to talk to her either time." Brandon explains.

"I see." Kelly says. "Well, I guess those who don't know are going to find out soon enough. I mean summer will be ending before you know it and everyone will be coming back home. So we'd better enjoy the peace and quiet while we can."

Brandon nods. "I agree. Speaking of that, what do you say we go back to bed? That is if you don't feel up to another late night walk about."

Kelly smiles. "How is it that I have such an amazing boyfriend?" she says as she leans in and kisses Brandon.

"I don't know. But when you find out, could you let me know?" Brandon jokes as he and Kelly walk back into the beach apartment arm in arm.

* * *

Scott sits in his cabin on the cruise. He's lying on his back on the bed, staring straight up at the ceiling. He's looking mopey and sad. He's barely come out of his cabin the entire cruise, which has more than frustrated his sister, who has been doing all she can to try to pick his spirits up.

At that point, Sue knocks on his door and comes into the cabin.

"Are you coming to breakfast?" Sue asks.

"I'm not hungry." Scott mopes.

Sue rolls her eyes. "You got to eat something."

Scott rolls over onto his side to face away from her. "I'll order room service later. It's no big deal." Scott says.

Sue sighs. "You're pathetic, you know that? Pathetic!" she screams. "You're going to let that blonde bitch ruin your entire vacation. Aren't you?"

Scott grunts. "Go away, Sue." he says.

"Fine, you want to be left alone, Scotty? I'll leave you alone. All alone. You know, why don't you not come out of your room for the rest of the entire vacation. Better yet, when we get back home, don't even bother going to college, just sit in your room for the rest of your life and feel sorry for yourself." Sue lectures.

"Just get out of here." Scott says.

"I'm going. At least one of us is going to make use out of these cruise tickets." Sue says. As she starts to walk outside.

At that point, an announcement comes on over the ship wide intercom.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are sorry to inform you, but an intense category 4 hurricane is being reported over the Florida Keys along with a low pressure system. Because of this, I have determined that in the interest of your safety, we will be turning around and cutting the cruise short. We do apologize for the inconvenience, but our passenger's safety is our number one priority. We will be docking in Miami tomorrow afternoon, at which time air travel will be arranged for you to make it safely home. Partial refunds will also be given to all our passengers. All recreational activities have been canceled for the remainder of the trip. However, our dining cabins will remain open and available. Again, we do apologize for this inconvenience and thank you for choosing Tropical Cruiselines." The Captain announces as the intercom cuts off.

At this point, Sue rolls her eyes and throws her hands up in the air. "Perfect, just perfect." Sue mutters sarcastically as she looks over at her brother who is once again on his back and staring straight up at the ceiling. "Well, look on the bright side, Scotty. We all know that misery loves company. And now the rest of the ship gets to be just as gloomy as you."

"Blow it out your shorts, Sue." Scott replies as he rolls over on his side again to face away from Sue who starts to walk out.

"Do me a favor, Scott. The next time you have an extra cruise ticket to go somewhere, ask Mom to go." Sue mutters as she walks out in a huff, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Brenda and Nicole make their way across the campus of Rada and to the president's office. The building that the office is in is old, but still very impressive looking. The girls both stand outside and look up at the building for a moment.

"Well shut my mouth." Nicole mutters. "If you didn't know better, you'd think the gosh dern Prime Minister lives here." Nicole says as Brenda snickers. Brenda starts to walk in, when Nicole grabs her shoulder. "Brenda, what's goin on? What are we doing here?" Nicole asks in her southern accent, sounding very confused.

Brenda shrugs. "You got me?"

"Well, you don't think we're in trouble do you?" Nicole asks.

"Trouble? Why would we be in trouble? We haven't done anything wrong." Brenda replies.

"Well, yeah, I know." Nicole replies. "But you never know with these English folk, you just never know. I mean everyone's so damn uppity around here. They all got their noses so high in the air, they could drown in a rainstorm." Nicole says as she and Brenda walk into the building and take the elevator upstairs to where the president's office is. When they walk in, they are both in awe by the surroundings as it is a more elegant room than what they are used to being in. The carpet is red and the windows are long with huge curtains on them. And for decorations they have flags hanging on the wall as well as a couple of statues of knights in armor.

As they walk in, they come across an older woman sitting behind a desk.

"Hi." Brenda says to the woman, as Nicole stands with her.

"Good afternoon." The woman replies in a British accent. "May I help you?"

"Yes, we're here to see President Whitaker." Brenda says.

"And do you have an appointment?" asks the woman.

"Appointment?" Brenda asks. "No, I'm Brenda Walsh."

"And I'm Nicole Ashby." Nicole adds.

"And we got the message that Mr. Whitaker wanted to see us." Brenda says.

"Ahh yes." The woman replies. "If you'll take a seat, he shant be but a moment." she says as Brenda and Nicole turn and walk over toward a couch in the waiting area. "Would you care for some tea and crumpets while you wait?"

Brenda and Nicole, both feeling awkward at the high class surroundings turn to look at each other before turning back to the secretary.

"Uhm, no, we're fine. Thanks." Brenda replies with a nervous grin on her face. Both she and Nicole sit down on the couch. Once seated, Nicole gives Brenda a light smack on her shoulder to get her attention and leans in to whisper to her.

"What in the Sam Hill is a crumpet?" Nicole whispers.

Brenda chuckles slightly, and then holds her index finger up to her lips as if to say 'be quiet and try to act like you've been here before.' As both Brenda and Nicole sit there, the high class British surroundings are making both of them feel awkward and out of place. A rather large grandfather clock in the corner that ticks every second is unraveling Brenda's nerves with each tick.

She has no idea why she is here. All she knows is that she just wants to pack her things and get back to home, back to America, back to Beverly Hills, back to her family and friends, and back to Dylan. She's enjoyed her time in London at the Royal Academy. She's enjoyed both living with and working with Nicole and her Southern Louisiana ways. She's enjoyed doing the workshop and being coached by some of the finest directors and dramatists in the entire world. And she figures once she's graduated, it'll be a really amazing thing to be able to put this experience on her resume.

But the bottom line for Brenda is that she's anxious to get back to L.A. The fact that she hadn't heard anything from Dylan, and that he never showed up like he said he would is worrisome to her. And what's even more worrisome to her is that nobody else back home heard anything from him either. Of course the only one she asked was Cindy. She knew that Dylan was a sore subject with Jim, given what had just happened with Jim firing Dylan as his client. And Cindy said that she hadn't seen or heard anything from him since that day.

If it was just Dylan wanting to go his own way and start a new life with Kevin, Suzanne, and Erica, then Brenda could accept that. If he didn't want a relationship with her due to their difference in plans, she could accept that to. In fact, if that were the case, she'd want to hear it from him, that way she could truly get on with the rest of her life because she would finally have some sort of closure with him.

But none of that was it. She didn't know what it was, but she could just feel in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong. Suzanne had driven a wedge between her and Dylan all this last year. And the more Brenda thought about it, the more she was convincing herself that there was more to it than just simple dislike. She couldn't place her finger on it, but something about Suzanne and Kevin too for that matter just seemed off to her. And the fact that Dylan was now MIA had her really worried. With her father no longer being his safety net there to look out for his finances, and with her on the other side of the world, Dylan had nobody to look after him. And this bothered her, it bothered her a lot. And she couldn't get home to L.A. fast enough to find out what was really going on.

"Ms. Walsh, Ms. Ashby?" the secretary speaks up.

"Yes?" Nicole and Brenda say simultaneously.

"Mr. Whitaker will see you both now." the secretary says. "Please go on it." she instructs as she motions toward the big wooden double doors located directly behind where she is sitting.

Brenda and Nicole slowly make their way back to the president's office and slowly open up the doors and walk on it. They look around at the president's office which is full of bookshelves with old fashion looking books on them, some look like they could be more than a hundred years old. There are some portraits up on the wall, which Brenda assumes is of past presidents at Rada.

Behind the desk, a large cushioned classic looking chair, like something out of a masterpiece theatre episode is facing away from them. The top of a head can be seen though, letting them know that the president is there and is facing in the other direction. He is apparently looking out the window which overlooks the entire campus

"Uhm, Mr. Whitaker?" Brenda asks, speaking up. The chair swerves around and an older gentlemen with a pipe in his mouth turns to look at Brenda and Nicole.

"Ahhh, good afternoon. Ms. Brenda Walsh and Ms. Nicole Ashby I presume?" President Whitaker says in his British accent as he takes the pipe out of his mouth and puts it down on his desk. Brenda and Nicole both nod in the affirmative. "Please, have a seat."

Brenda and Nicole both sit in the two chairs in front of the president's desk. "Would you ladies care for some tea?" the president asks. Nicole does her best to keep from chuckling at that point as she finds the fact that she's been asked about tea twice to be comical.

"Uhm no thanks." Brenda replies. "So uhm, what did you want to see us about, sir?" she asks.

"Well, as you know, this academy is one of the best and most prestigest in the world for helping to create thespians. And I'm sure you both are aware that enrollment here is very limited and also very exclusive." The President says.

"Yes sir." Brenda replies.

"Yes sir." Nicole repeats.

"Both of you were obviously very well gifted to be able to get into our summer program. In fact you both got in pretty much the same way, from an international phone call made from your former director. And you both came highly recommended." The president continues. "And I must admit, in the past I've been a trifle guilty of having a certain bias against Americans. See, we've had some former American students come to the academy before and they well, kind of look at this whole experience as summer camp, rather than an opportunity to build their skills. A lot of them just flat out were a waste of time."

Nicole and Brenda both look concerned at this point, as they wonder what the President is building up to.

"But I must say, you two have changed my perception of Americans completely." the President says. Brenda and Nicole both exhale a sigh of relief at this point. "I've not only spoken with your instructors, but I've personally been keeping an eye on you two as you've progressed throughout the program. And I must say, having you two around is, how can I put this, like a breath of fresh air. Sure, your methods are the way you talk may be a bit more unorthodox than what we are used to here at the academy, especially you Ms. Ashby." The president says.

"Uhm, Nicole please." Nicole says, correcting the president. "Ms. Ashby makes me sound old."

"See, that right there, your witty sense of humor is one of the many qualities you have, both of you. And after several lengthy discussions I've had with your professors, we all agree that both of you will make very fine actresses and both of you have amazing careers ahead of you in either the film or theatre industries if you really truly apply your God given talents. But talent alone isn't enough, you must truly be dedicated, which I believe you both are, to make it in a business with such limited openings."

"Well gosh, I don't know what to say." Nicole replies.

"Thank you." Brenda says with a smile. "Thank you, Mr. Whitaker."

"You are most welcome." The president replies.

"Do you think it might be possible to get a letter of recommendation?" Brenda asks. "I mean, a letter of recommendation from here would go very far."

"Well yes, I could write you a letter of recommendation, Ms. Walsh…." President Whitaker says.

"Uhm, you can just call me Brenda." Brenda interrupts.

"Oh, yes, sorry." The president says. "As I was saying, I can write you a letter, but before I do, I have a lot more to offer you girls than just a simple letter of recommendation."

"Really?" Nicole asks. "Like what?"

"Well, as I've already mentioned, we are very selective about who we let into the academy. And a spot here in our full time program is very prestigious and very exclusive. We want only the best and brightest here at Rada. And after careful consideration, we have decided that we would like to extend an invitation to both of you to continue studying here on a full time basis." President Whitaker says.

Brenda and Nicole both looked shocked as neither of them had any clue that this was going to happen.

"So you're saying….?" Brenda starts to ask. At this point, President Whitaker pulls two packets out of his desk drawer. One has Brenda's name on it, the other has Nicole's. He puts the appropriate one in front of each of the girls.

"We are offering both of you full scholarships to the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art here in London." Professor Whitaker says with a smile. "All the information you need is in that packet there. All I need is for you to sign and return the last page to me. Orientation starts on August 13th, and the first day of classes begins on the 19th."

Brenda begins flipping through the pages of the packet as Nicole sits there looking shocked. The president looks at her.

"Nicole, is everything all right?" The president asks.

"Well, yes, I'm honored." Nicole replies. "But I used practically my entire life savings to enroll in this summer program. I don't have any money left for my room or meals or anything."

"Well if you read your packet, that's all covered in the scholarship." President Whitaker says.

"What?" Nicole asks with elation. "You mean, my dorm room, my meals, my books, it's all…?"

"Already paid for. This scholarship should cover your full financial need." The president says. "All you have to do is sign it and be here and ready to start working when classes start."

"Ohhhhh." Nicole moans with excitement in her strong southern accent. "Oh my god, this is like, like a dream come true." She mutters. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"I can assure you. You are very much awake." The president says.

"Oh my gosh, I'm as happy as a tick on a fat dog." Nicole mutters, as she turns to the last page of the packet. "You got a pen? I'm going to sign this thing right now."

"Sure do." The president says as he hands Nicole a pen and she signs the packet and gives the sheet to the President, who turns his attention to Brenda, who is experiencing mixed emotions as she sits there silently. On one hand, she is elated and honored to get this opportunity. But on the other, it had taken her the winds out of her sails as the only thing on her mind was getting on a plane and going home to see Dylan.

"Brenda, what about you?" President Whitaker asks.

"Well, I'm honored." Brenda says with half a smile. "But…..well, you see, I was kind of looking forward to going back home."

"Well, you can still go home." The president says. "You have two weeks before you have to be here for orientation. That should give you plenty of time to go home and get your affairs in order."

"Well yeah, but you see, it's just…I got some things going on, and…." Brenda stutters. Nicole rolls her eyes at this point.

"Brenda? Don't be a fool." Nicole says. "This is the opportunity of a lifetime here. Don't throw it all away on some loser." Nicole says sternly.

"Uhm Nicole, would you mind if I talk to Brenda alone for a minute?" President Whitaker asks.

Nicole shrugs. "No problem. Brenda, I'll see you back at the dorm. I got to make a collect call anyways. Oh what time is it back in Louisiana? Well, I'll probably wake Momma up anyways, but it will be worth it to tell her this news." Nicole says as she rushes out of the President's office with excitement. He turns his full attention to Brenda.

"Brenda, I don't presume to tell you how to run your personal life. That's your business. But I will say that this is an exclusive and prestigious offer we're giving you here. And your friend, Nicole, is right. It is the opportunity of a lifetime. Rada has a proud history of having many alumni who have gone on to be a big success in the theatre, whether it was here or on Broadway or even in Hollywood. Your chances of making a six figured income after graduation are about ten times better here than they will be if you return home and graduate back in the states." The president states.

"I know. And I'm sorry if I'm not appearing enthusiastic about it. I am. This is a real honor for me. I just, well, how do I put this. I was looking forward to going back home. I kind of have some unfinished business there with my boyfriend." Brenda says.

"Well, like I said, you are welcome to return home for two weeks to get your affairs in order. Just as long as you get back by orientation." The president says. Brenda frowns as she looks down at the packet.

"Mr. Whitaker, can I have some time to think about this?" Brenda asks, referring to her scholarship. "I just really need to talk this over with my family and friends.

"The president looks at her with surprise, disappointed that she isn't jumping right in like Nicole did. "Very well, Brenda." The president says. "But don't think too long. You have until orientation to sign your scholarship form and get it back to me. Otherwise, I will have no choice but to give your spot to somebody else."

"Yes sir, I understand." Brenda says. At this point, President Whitaker picks up his pipe and puts it back in her mouth.

"Very well, then. Good day to you, Miss Walsh." President Whitaker says as he turns back around in his chair and faces out the window.

Brenda gets up and walks out. She knows that the President is disappointed. But this hit her as such as a surprise that she just wasn't ready to make such a major decision right there on the spot. Suddenly she had been given a lot more to think about. While still planning to go back home, she knew she'd be crazy to turn down this offer. And if she gave up on going to Rada to stay home with Dylan, she'd wind up resenting him for the rest of her life. But she still needed to see him. Before she could truly move on with her life, she needed some kind of closure, and there was only one person who could give that to her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: I know I spent some time introducing Nicole here. Normally I'm not a big one for adding made up characters to fanfiction, but Brenda needs someone in London with her at Rada to interact with. And I thought a contradictory in backgrounds with a southern girl in the high society of London might provide some comedic elements. **

**Anyways, as always, all reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**


	2. Time to go home

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their reviews. And for those who have followed my other two stories, but I haven't heard from yet, I hope you're still out there.**

**Anyways, I've spent the last few weeks going back and watching the real season 5 on DVD so that I could reacquaint myself with the little plot lines and such. I remember the major plot lines, but a lot of the little stuff I forgot. My goal is to have as few plot holes as humanly possible. In some cases, that's kind of hard. **

**One thing I found to be hard was explaining how the rest of the gang didn't know that Dylan had lost all his money after Suzanne had attacked Nat at the end of season 4. Well it's explained here that Nat has kept it quiet because Dylan had asked him. Now Nat still has no idea that Suzanne and Kevin took all his money. He just thinks he found out Suzanne was stealing and she took exception to it and decided to conk him over the head for his troubles. **

**So while I don't claim to be perfect, I do the best I can. Anyways, continuing right on with Hurricane Valerie. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Brandon has woken up early at the beach apartment after spending another night with Kelly. It is so early that the morning sunlight has only just started to creep through the front window of the beach apartment. Kelly is still sound asleep in her bed. After briefly going out on the porch to stare at the ocean and listen to the seagulls as they flocked around on the beach, Brandon goes back inside and begins fixing breakfast for Kelly and for himself. He figures that making her favorite breakfast for her might help to lift her spirits up. At this point, he's willing to try anything.

Brandon grabs a pan, puts it on the stove and turns it on, gets the ingredients out of the refrigerator and begins to make pancakes. After several minutes, he has made a nice tray complete with buttermilk pancakes, syrup on the side, bacon, freshly squeezed orange juice, a flower in a vase, and an envelope on the side with Kelly's name written on it.

Brandon looks over the tray, making sure everything looks as nice as it can possibly look. He grins as he picks up the tray and walks it into Kelly's room. As he opens up the door and quietly enters and sees Kelly lying there in the bed fast asleep. He looks at her and smiles, thinking that she looks like an angel lying there. He tip toes over to the bed, places the tray in front of Kelly, leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. Kelly slowly wakes up, and moans quietly. As she opens her eyes and sees Brandon with the aurora of a healthy breakfast in front of her, she begins to smile.

"Good Morning, beautiful." Brandon says as he stares at her. Kelly moans softly again as she sits up in her bed and looks at the clock on her night stand

"Mmmmm, Brandon, what are you doing? It's 8:30, come back to bed." Kelly mutters as she reaches up and rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

Brandon smiles. "That's a tempting offer. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to take a rain check." he says. "Kelly looks at him and smiles and then looks down at the breakfast that Brandon has made for her.

"Wow, this looks so good." Kelly says referring to the breakfast.

"Not half as good as you." Brandon replies.

"Awwww." Kelly moans happily. "You're so sweet." she says. "So what did I do to deserve the red carpet treatment?" she asks as she sniffs the flower in the vase.

"Well, let's see, besides being the nicest, kindest, most beautiful, sexy, and wonderful girlfriend that any guy can have, you also have given me this lovely reprieve from the crazy world that is Casa Walsh." Brandon says.

"Awww, it can't be that bad." Kelly says.

"Well, between Brenda skipping town and now this whole thing with Valerie moving out here, and my father pulling what's left of his hair out trying to figure out where to add an extra bedroom when she moves out here, it's nice to have this sunny little apartment to come to get away from it all." Brandon says. "Even if you are a little dark rain cloud these days." he adds as he kisses Kelly on the forehead.

Kelly grins. "I guess I have been kind of a drag lately, huh?" she says.

Brandon shrugs. "Well, If anything you can blame it on all those psych classes." Brandon says jokingly. "But I think I got just the thing to cheer you up right here." he says as he pushes the envelope towards Kelly with his finger as she notices it for the first time.

"What's this?" Kelly asks as she picks up the envelope and breaks the seal with her index finger. She takes out the contents of the envelope and finds two tickets for Universal Studios in Hollywood. "Brandon?" Kelly gasps.

"Well, I figured it's almost August, and it won't be long before summer will be over and we're back in college wondering where it all went. So I say let's get out and start enjoying the freedom while we still can. And I've been in L.A. for four years now, and I still haven't been to Universal Studios yet."

Kelly grins. "Me neither." she says.

"Perfect. And what better time to go than right now. So after you have your breakfast, and we both shower, lets head on out there. What do you say?" Brandon says.

"Brandon, I can't do it today." Kelly cries. "I promised Jackie that I'd watch Erin for a few hours this afternoon while she gets a manicure."

Brandon rolls his eyes. "Well lord knows, I don't want to be the one to come in between Jackie and her manicure." he says jokingly. "Okay, well I'd say let's go tomorrow, but Bren gets back from London and I know my parents want me to be there when they start talking about the living arrangements this fall."

"Yeah, I want to be there too." Kelly says. "So we can go the day after tomorrow, unless you have other plans that is."

Brandon makes a face. "Well, I'll have to check my calendar and make sure I don't have anything going on with any of my other girlfriends." he says jokingly, sparking a chuckle and a playful punch on the shoulder from Kelly. "The day after tomorrow it is." Brandon says as he leans in and kisses Kelly passionately on the lips. The two then pick up the intensity of their kissing as the moans get louder. But before anything can really get going, the doorbell rings. "Now who on earth can that be this early in the morning?" asks Brandon.

Kelly grins. "It must be one of my other boyfriends." Kelly replies jokingly, in response to the joke Brandon made.

"Well if it is, he's about to have a real lousy morning." Brandon replies as he kisses Kelly once more than stands up. "I'll get it. Eat. Pancakes taste better hot." he says as he walks out of the bedroom and goes to the front door and opens it up. Much to his surprise, he is greeted by David Silver who is standing there with a hip buttoned up shirt and a pair of dark slacks.

"Silver! Que pasa, bud? Long time no see." Brandon greets in a cheerful manner as he gives David the hand shake finger snap.

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of keeping a low profile these days." David says as he slowly walks through the door, while running his hand through his hair. "I'm sure you can understand, right?" Brandon shrugs and tries to play it off. He knows the whole story with David, but doesn't want to bring up anything uncomfortable. "You know, with everything that happened at the beginning of the summer." David says.

"Right" Brandon replies, acting like he just remembered. "The whole cheating on Donna with Aerial in the back of the limo thing."

"Yeah, not to mention getting arrested for soliciting prostitution." David continues. "I'm just glad I wasn't around when Donna found out about that."

"Well David, you know what they say. There are two sides to every story." Brandon says in a light-hearted manner. "I'm sure everything wasn't as cut and dry as they'd have you believe."

"Well, all the same, I just want to forget about it and move on with my life. After everything that happened last year, between getting addicted to drugs, rehab, Rocky dying, getting caught with Aerial, and then the whole arrest thing, I just want to forget last year ever happened." David says. "After I get done with this whole stupid community service thing the courts sentenced me too."

"Oh yeah, Kelly mentioned something about that." Brandon says. "What do they got you doing?"

"Well, when the court worker assigned to my case found out I use to film for the video yearbook in high school, she figured the best way to use me was to have me help film commercial ads for charities, the one I've been working for mostly is the fund for the underprivileged youth of the inner cities." David says.

Brandon nods. "You mean those ads on tv that basically say 'Hi, look at poor Johnny, send money now or you're a horrible person?" Brandon jokes.

"Yep. The very ones." David says. "Fortunately I only got 20 more hours and I'm home free. Then I can put this whole ugly mess behind me once and for all." While David complains about having to do community service, deep down he knows he got off easy. Thanks to being a rich boy from Beverly Hills, and to the high priced lawyer his father paid for, he got off without having to serve and jail time. And after he does his community service, and following his six months' probation period, the charges will be erased from his permanent record. But that still doesn't change the fact that he's been avoiding the entire gang over the summer, mainly Donna, because of the embarrassment of the entire situation. "Well, at least you guys are still talking to me." David says, referring to Brandon and Kelly.

"Hey, having had my own run in with the law in high school when I totaled Mondale, I have no right to judge anybody." Brandon says.

David snickers. "Too bad you can't spread some of that sentiment around to the others." he replies. Brandon frowns slightly, as he looks to change the subject.

"So what brings you here so bright and early?" Brandon asks.

"Just came by to pick up my mail." David says. At this point, Kelly emerges from the bedroom as she comes out in a pink robe, to see what's keeping Brandon and sees David. Kelly snickers and rolls her eyes as David coming to pick up his mail has become a weekly ritual.

"David, you moved out of the beach apartment, what? Two months ago?" Kelly asks.

"Well, technically speaking, a month and a half." David replies.

"Whatever." Kelly retorts. "Don't you think it's about time you go down to the post office and fill out a change of address form?"

"Well, I'd love to, Kel. But see, there's just one little problem" David replies. "I don't exactly have a new address to fill in yet." David says. Kelly points to a stack of mail on the counter that is addressed to David.

"What?" Kelly asks in a surprised tone as David goes over and picks up his mail. "I thought you were staying with Mel?"

"Dad's letting me crash on the couch over the summer. But his pad only has one bedroom and he more or less told me that I need to have my own place by fall semester." David says as begins thumbing through his mail. "Besides, that couch of his is getting kind of old after six weeks."

"So, where you going to be staying at, man?" Brandon asks. As David thumbs through the mail he picks out a letter from California University and puts the rest down on the counter as he finally lets out a smile to Brandon and Kelly.

"Well, if this is what I think it is, then the answer will be on campus in the dorms." David says as he shows the letter to Brandon and Kelly. "Student housing finally got back to me about my dorm request." David says as he opens the letter and begins to read through it to himself. As he reads, the expression on his face quickly changes from content to anguish. "Oh no. No!" David screams.

"What? What is it?" asks Kelly.

"It's student housing. My application's been rejected." David cries.

"Well, do they say why?" asks Brandon. David shakes his head.

"They just give some excuse about space being limited, but I'll bet you more than anything it's because I now have a police record." David explains. "Damn, I was really counting on this. Now where am I supposed to live?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll think of something." Kelly says, trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah. Well, why don't we break out the Village People album. Because it looks like I'll be staying at the YMCA." David says in a sarcastically somber tone.

"Well Silver, I would talk to Jim and Cindy. But with Brenda coming home tomorrow and Valerie moving in shortly, there's not enough room in Casa Walsh as it is." Brandon says.

"It's okay, Brandon. Besides, I know Brenda never really cared for me anyways. And with her being loyal to Donna, she'd die before she lived anywhere with me." David says. "By the way, who's Valerie?"

Brandon makes a face, realizing that he hasn't told anyone except Kelly about Valerie moving in yet. "A long time friend of the family. She's moving out here from Buffalo, and….it's a long story." Brandon says, indicating David probably doesn't want to hear it. David nods.

"Just as well, with the million other things I have to do today I get to add figuring out what I'm going to do about a place to live to that list." David says as he grabs the rest of his mail. "I'll see you guys later." he says as he starts to walk out.

Kelly sighs. "Bye David." she says

"Take it easy, Silver." Brandon says as David leaves the beach apartment closing the door behind him. Brandon and Kelly turn to each other.

"Where were we?" Brandon asks as he grabs Kelly around the waist and pulls her in close.

"I think I was just finishing my breakfast." Kelly says as she starts to run her fingers down Brandon's chest. "Although, I'm sure they're probably cold by now."

"And nobody likes cold pancakes, do they?" Brandon asks as he and Kelly stand nose to nose, staring into each other's eyes seductively.

"No. They're terrible." Kelly says smiling as she giggles slightly. Brandon leans in and kisses her passionately, and within seconds they are on the couch making out with intense passionate kissing.

* * *

"You know, it don't matter how long I'm here in London. I'll never get use to y'all English people drivin on the wrong side of the road." Nicole says to the cab driver as she and Brenda get out of the London taxi on a dreary and drizzly London evening. Brenda pays the driver and the two of them walk into the historic Dog & Duck Pub in London.

Nicole and Brenda walk through the front door of the pub, and glance around. This is the first real opportunity they've had to go out and explore the nightlife of London as the summer program of RADA had been extremely time consuming. There is a decent crowd at the pub, but still enough room to move around comfortably and several tables are still open.

Nicole only had a little bit of money, but Brenda had saved most of her spending cash over the summer, so she knew she had enough to cover her friend. The two find an empty table and sit down.

"Nicole, are you sure about this place?" Brenda asks as she looks around at the atmosphere.

"Hell Brenda, I know as much about it as you do. But it's what all these British folk here keep yackin about. So I figure why not give it a try." Nicole explains. "Besides, it sure beats the hell out of sitting on your bed all night thinking about that James Dean wannabe." Nicole says, referring to Dylan.

Brenda sighs. "Nicole, I really wish you wouldn't put Dylan down like that all the time." she says.

"Brenda, honey, I just call it like I see it." Nicole says, her southern accent sounding especially heavy right there. Brenda rolls her eyes. "But, I'll tell you what, I'll give ol Dylweed a break tonight. See I'm as happy as a clam at high tide. I mean, we came here just ten weeks ago thinking we were only here for their summer program. And now we got full scholarships to the best dramatic arts school in the entire world. I think I can safely say this is the best day of my life and tonight, Brenda, we're gonna do some celebrating." Nicole says in an enthusiastic and festive spirit, prompting some of the high mannered English folk in the pub to look at her and causing Brenda to blush.

"Yeah, but just not too late." Brenda says. "I got a flight to catch back to the states tomorrow."

Nicole rolls her eyes. At that point a waitress comes over to their table. Nicole orders a beer in a bottle while Brenda just orders a Coca-Cola, prompting a funny look from the waitress. Once the waitress leaves, Brenda and Nicole continue their conversation.

"You know, now that we're full time RADA residents, I sure do hope they let us have at least some say in scene selections." Nicole says. "Cause it just seemed like they kept trying to type cast me as the uptight one with a burr up her ass, and that just don't fit me at all. I need something a little more free spirited. Don't ya think?"

Brenda nods and grins slightly. She's trying her best to share Nicole's happy and festive enthusiasm about the scholarships they were offered, but she's just unable to do it. There's so much back in Beverly Hills that had been left open ended. She knows she'd be a fool to turn down the amazing offer that the Royal Academy has presented to her. But she just wasn't prepared to make such a major life decision after just one year of college. Nicole looks at Brenda, and immediately knows that something is weighing heavily on her mind.

"So Brenda, if you had your choice, what would you choose for our first production?" Nicole asks. Brenda doesn't answer at first as it's obvious she is deep in thought, but after a few seconds, returns to the here and now.

"Oh, uhm, to be honest Nicole, I haven't really thought about it yet." Brenda replies.

"Well, you better start thinkin about it, girl. Because the semester's gonna be here before you know it. And if we thought that summer program was tough, come this fall we gonna be as busy as a stumped tailed cow in fly time." Nicole says in her colorful southern accent.

"Uhm yeah." Brenda says. "Well about that, I uhm…." Brenda continues. "I still haven't decided if I'm going to come back yet or not." she says. At that instant, Nicole's expression turns sour.

"What do ya mean you haven't decided yet?" Nicole asks.

"I mean I haven't agreed to the scholarship yet." Brenda says. "I still got to think it over."

Nicole's mouth begins to gape as she looks around for a moment then turns her full attention to Brenda as she leans in so she can talk in a quieter tone so she doesn't make a scene. "What in the blue hell could you possibly have to think over, Brenda? You were just given a free ride to the best drama school in the world. You got a much better program, better professors, smaller class sizes, and will get a much better chance of getting a major part right out of school here then you would ever get back at CU. I mean what possible reason could you have to even consider not coming back here?" Nicole asks.

"Well, I mean, don't get me wrong, Nicole." Brenda starts. "I love RADA, and I'm honored they made this offer to me. And I love working with you. But my life is back in L.A. I mean, I miss my friends, my family…." Brenda says.

Nicole shakes her head as she knows exactly where Brenda is going with this. "You mean you miss Dylan is what you mean?..."

"I didn't say that!" Brenda cries.

"You didn't have to." Nicole says. "I can read you like a book, Brenda. And I can't believe that you would actually consider turning down an opportunity of a lifetime for some rich pretty boy whose only ambition in life is to surf every day and tinker around on his motorcycle."

"Nicole, there's a lot more to Dylan than that. He's actually a very smart guy." Brenda replies defensively. Nicole snickers.

"Oh please, Brenda. You and I both know that if brains were gasoline, he wouldn't have enough to run a piss ant's go-kart for two laps around a cheerio." Nicole says in a feisty and spirited tone.

"Why are you so hateful towards him?" Brenda replies defensively. "You don't even know him. You've never met him and you talk like he's the worst human being on the planet. Why are you so bitter?"

"You want to know why? I'll tell you." Nicole replies. "You're right, Brenda. I don't know the man. But from everything you've told me, with all the millions he has, he never has to worry about money for the rest of his life. I mean the guy can be a lazy, stupid, ignorant, good for nothing pile of horse crap forever, and he'll still have all that money his mother set aside for him just sitting in the bank." Nicole explains as Brenda listens intently. "You talk about that, and I compare it to my life. I grew up in a poor Louisiana small town where there wasn't a whole lot to do and not a whole hell of a lot to look forward to in life. All my life, I had to listen to people tell me what I could and couldn't do. I had to grow up watchin Momma try to raise me and my little sister on her own while working two jobs. Everything I ever got, I had to work my ass off for. I had to put myself through college while working two jobs as a waitress and at a boat yard. And when I got this chance to come to RADA, I put everything I ever earned in my life into this because I knew this was my one and only shot to make it in life. If this had failed Brenda, I'd have no safety net. Hell, I wouldn't even have a pot to piss in. I know this isn't something any of your rich friends from Beverly Hills can even comprehend, but I put my entire life at stake for this one shot. And the fact that your boyfriend can keep screwing up but will always have his millions, well, I'm sorry to sound bitter but that just pisses me off." Nicole says

At this point, the intensity of the conversation is broken when the waitress comes by the table to give Nicole her beer and Brenda her soda.

Brenda gulps at that point, as she understands what Nicole is saying. Her RADA roommate has never been one to hold anything back when it came to how she felt. She's very blunt and very forward about it. But her honesty here really hit Brenda hard. Brenda looks down at the table, the expression on her face clearly indicates she is upset. Nicole takes a deep breath and then frowns, feeling a slight sense of remorse for what she just said.

"Look, Brenda. I'm sorry, okay." Nicole says. "Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him. I know you love the guy and I'm sure he's got his good points."

"No, Nicole. You were just speaking your mind. And I appreciate it." Brenda says.

"Yeah, but still. It really isn't my place." Nicole says. "I know I've only known you for a couple months. But after everything we've been through here, I can honestly say you've become like a sister to me. And after a lifetime of getting kicked around by life, I finally feel like all those years of struggle of working dead end jobs in a dead end town is finally paying off. I feel like I'm living out my dream. You understand what I'm sayin, Brenda?" Nicole asks. Brenda nods. "This is our chance, yours and mine, to make something of our lives. To prove to everyone who ever doubted us that we can do it. And we can say we did it on our own, with nobody's help but our own. And I just hate to see you throw that all away on some guy who's proven to you time and time again that he can't be counted on when the chips are down. Brenda, I know he's special to you, and he always will be. But from everything you've told me, it sounds like he's always dragging you into whatever emotional mess he's in and just holds you back. And that just isn't what you need in your life. Not now with this opportunity you got. Believe me, I know." Nicole says.

Brenda nods at that point. But what Nicole says next really hits Brenda like a ton of bricks.

"You know, down on the bayou, the fishermen have a saying. Either fish or cut bait. The long and short of it is, if something isn't going to be helpful, then there comes a time that just have to cut it loose before it holds you back." Nicole says. Brenda continues to sit there looking sad. "Brenda, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but it may be time for you to cut Dylan loose, once and for all."

Brenda takes a sip of her coke and nods in Nicole's direction. Nicole at that point sits back in her chair in a more relaxing demeanor, wraps her lips around the beer bottle and takes a gulp as she looks around the pub. Brenda keeps staring at her glass of coke.

At that point, it really hits her. She's had discussions with friends and family about this same subject in the past. And the whole "Maybe Dylan isn't right for you….." argument had become like a broken record to her. But here was someone who never even met the guy and was making her argument from a logical and reasonable standpoint. And for Brenda, she couldn't come up with a rational argument in favor of returning to L.A. And whatever dream she had of a happy future with Dylan McKay was now fading into a distant and almost unreachable memory.

The hard truth is that their lives were moving in different directions. And during these last few years, they've lost so much common ground with which they once had. And the only thing that had kept them together was emotion. At this point, Brenda knew exactly what Nicole had told her. For her to pursue her dreams, either one of two things was going to have to happen. She had done all she could. Either Dylan would have to completely change his laxidazical and unambitious lifestyle, or Brenda was going to have to cut the cord all together and pursue her dream on her own.

* * *

Upon waking up, it takes several minutes for Dylan's head to stop spinning. When it does, he lifts his head up to see exactly what it is he fell asleep holding in his hand. He sees a bottle of tequila that is mostly drank in his left hand. His dirty white t-shirt, that he has been wearing for the last 4 days straight is only half on. With a pounding head, Dylan puts the bottle of tequila on the nightstand next to the bed, then rolls over onto his back and stares up at the ceiling fan of the Baja hotel for the next minute.

"Good to see you up." says a Mexican accented feminine voice that comes from the foot of the bed. "I was beginning to think we were going to have to call the mortician."

Dylan lifts his head and sees Mercedes, the lady he spent the previous night with, standing there in her white bra and panties as she puts her mini denim shorts on and pulls them up over her rear end. She then grabs her short red t-shirt off the floor and slips it on over top her head. Dylan lays his head back on the pillow and groans.

"Why are you still here?" he mutters in a grouchy tone.

"Well, I'm still awaiting payment on services for last night." Mercedes replies in less than perfect English as she checks herself out in the mirror on the nightstands

Dylan groans. "Services? What services?"

Mercedes turns to look at Dylan. "Must I go into detail?" she asks.

"No, please don't. I'm sick enough as it is." Dylan replies in a harshly sarcastic tone of voice. "Tell me this, how do I know you and I did anything? I can't remember a thing about last night."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't drink so much, senor." Mercedes replies.

"And maybe you should mind your own business." Dylan mutters. "Now please, just leave."

"Oh I will." Mercedes replies. "As soon as you pay me for last night."

"And what if I don't?" Dylan says.

"Well then, I have to tell boss and I know for a fact that he's already not happy with you." the woman threatens. At that point, Dylan gets out of his bed, slips on a pair of boxer shorts and stumbles over to the dresser. He opens up the top drawer to see what he possess that he could pay off the woman with. At this point, he just wants her out of his room. As he looks in the drawer and rummages through his personal items, he comes across an old 1908 Indian head penny. This penny had some sentimental value to him because his father once gave it to him when he was a kid. Jack had picked it up on a reservation from a man he was doing business with who had told him that whoever possesses the coin would have good fortune. Dylan, having some of his mother's superstitious nature in him, carried the coin with him wherever he went. But he figured that given the state of life that he's in, the coin hadn't lived up to its end of the bargain, so it was time to part ways with it.

"Here." Dylan says as he flips the coin over to Mercedes who catches it in midair, and looks at the coin with a disgruntled look on her face.

"You're kidding, right?" Mercedes says. "This is it?"

"Hey, that's worth quite a bit of money. A lot more than what you earned, I'm sure." Dylan mutters. "Just take it to any pawn shop."

The woman grunts as she sticks the coin in her pants pocket. "Fine. But next time, you pay me dinero." she says in her Mexican accent.

"Trust me, sweetheart. There won't be a next time." Dylan says. "Now get the hell out of here." he says in a derogatory manner. Mercedes leaves in a huff as Dylan leans up against the counter and stares at himself in the mirror, trying to pull himself together. The fact is that he can barely remember anything about the night before. Too much beer and tequila had made the entire night a blur to him. But the reality that he is broke had once again hit him smack in the face. He puts his shirt on and heads downstairs to the hotel cantina on the beach.

Dylan walks into the cantina looking like something the cat drug in. His shirt was dirty and stained. His face was unshaven and scruffy, and his hair is uncombed. He slowly makes his way up the bar and takes a seat on one of the empty stools as the bartender watches him the entire time.

"Ah, senor McKay, Buenos dias." The bartender greets. "Rough night I see?"

"What makes you say that?" asks Dylan.

"Well, normally you stumble in here between 10 and 10:30. It's almost 3, so I take it you have wild time last night. Something like that, eh ese?" The bartender says in a cheerful Mexican accent.

"Yeah, something like that." Dylan mutters as he coughs. "Look, just give me whatever you have that'll kill a hangover in a hurry."

"I got just the thing." the bartender replies. Dylan looks up at the TV above the bar and sees that it is on a Mexican soap opera. He turns up his nose.

"Hey padre, you mind if I change the channel. I've already thrown up enough this morning. I don't need any more of this he loves her, she loves him garbage." Dylan says.

"Help yourself, amigo. Put it on whatever you like." the bartender says. Dylan grabs the remote control at the end of the bar and begins flipping through the stations. He stops it when he comes across a news station when he sees the anchor of the show doing a story, and the caption window next to his face is showing a picture of a familiar face, Lucinda Nicholson along with the words "Success Story" next to it. This perks Dylan's interest as he begins listening to the news anchor.

"And turning now to the financial world, a former feminist anthropology professor from California University, Lucinda Nicholson, has hit it big as a mini-series documentary she was filming on the role of females in different cultures around the world has just been signed by NBC to be shown in prime time on Sunday Evenings, starting this fall. In addition, Ms. Nicholson has also been contracted by NBC to begin work on two more series on the role of adolescent girls and the role of elderly women in tribal societies. NBC executives were apparently fascinated by the footage that was shot while visiting different cultures and agreed to produce the documentaries. And what started off as a simple thesis project for this young woman has now turned into a successful multi-million dollar opportunity for her and the silent partners who began funding her project just last year." The news anchor announces.

Dylan sits there at the bar and snickers while shaking his head. The irony in all of it is that he was the one who was first approached about financing Lucinda's project, but was talked out of it by Jim Walsh as well as his own dislike of Lucinda. But if he had just gone with it and invested in Lucinda's film, then he would never have put his money into Kevin and Suzanne's scheme. And instead of being broke and in a rut, he would have doubled, if not tripled his wealth by now.

"Nothing like kicking a man when he's down." Dylan mutters to himself, then looks up toward the sky briefly as if he's talking to God. "Isn't that right?" he says.

At that point the bartender returns with a very strong smelling cup of coffee. "There you go, Dylan. A few sips of that, and that headache of yours will be a thing of the past." he says in a cheerful manner.

"Ah, gracias." Dylan replies as sits there holding the back of his neck and staring at the wall while he sips his coffee. After a few minutes, he is greeted by the hotel owner.

"Senor Dylan, good afternoon, hombre." The owner says from across the room as he walks over to the bar and takes a seat on the stool next to Dylan. "So how are you doing this afternoon?"

"Well, I'd be doing a lot better if you'd let me be so I could get rid of this pounding headache." Dylan says in a soft, yet assertive tone.

"I don't think you are in any position to make demands, my friend." The owner says.

"What are you talking about?" Dylan asks as he turns his head to look at the owner.

"I ran a credit inquiry on you this morning to my friend at the bank. I found out that you have maxed out most of your credit." The owner says.

"Since when have you become one to go snooping into other people's lives?" Dylan asks in a disgruntled tone as he turns his head away from the owner.

"Since you have run up the biggest tab of any of my customers since I bought this hotel." The owner explains.

Dylan turns to him. "Look, I'm just having a rough go of it, right now. You know how it is?" Dylan asks.

"Yes, I know how it is. You and I are old friends, Dylan. We're amigos. And in a perfect world, I'd welcome you with open arms and say that you can stay as long as you want. But you and I both know that the world we live in is not perfect." The owner says. Dylan closes his eyes as he endures the lecture. "The fact is that I run a business. My booze you are drinking cost money. My women you are spending your nights with need a salary, and I could have other paying customers staying in the very room you have been living in for the last two months." The owner says.

"Look, what about our history?" Dylan asks. "I mean, I've been doing my part to keep this place in business for years. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Si, senor. It does." The man replies. "That is why I'm giving you two weeks. Two weeks to at least start to pay me back some of the money you owe me. I believe that's more than fair. And if not, then…."

"Then what? You'll have me arrested?" Dylan interupts.

"I'm not prepared to discuss that at this time." The owner says. "It would be better off for both of us if I don't have to answer that question."

Dylan takes a deep breath than sighs in frustration. "Fine." Dylan mutters. "Now, if we're done here, can you let me drink my coffee in peace?"

"Very well." The owner says. "But I do have one more favor to ask. If you are going to continue to spend time in my cantina, can you at least take a shower? Your appearance and your odor is not good for business."

Dylan turns to the owner with an angry look on his face. "What are you? The hygiene police all of a sudden?" he snarls. Dylan then gets up out off his stool, finishes off his coffee, and starts to walk out of the cantina.

"Where are you going?" The owner asks.

"I'm going for a walk on the beach. Because you see, out there, that ocean doesn't care what I look like, what I smell like, or how much money I have." Dylan says. "At one time, I thought I could say the same about you." he says in a serious tone. Dylan takes off at that point and begins to walk down the beach. He finds a nice deserted spot and sits in the sand and stares out at the water as the wind begins blowing through his hair.

As he sits there and stares out at the water, he starts to reminisce about three years ago when he brought Brenda down here for the first time. He can remember the first time he took her surfing out in the water and how everything seemed like it was right with the world then. But for him, that was a lifetime ago. So much had happened since then. His life was now in ruins. He knew at this point that Brenda was either mad at him or had moved on from him all together. After all he took off to Baja and never called her, let alone go and visit her like he said he would.

But he knew that she was smart enough and talented enough to do really well. And the last thing he wanted to do was to suck her into another one of his messes that he had gotten himself into. He figured if there was anything decent left he could do, it would be to leave Brenda out of his life for good so that she could move on with her own. After all, nobody back home new that he had lost all his money yet. And that's exactly the way he wanted it.

* * *

Torrential rain and wind pours down at the Miami, Florida airport where Scott and Sue find themselves after the cruise that they were on had been cut short. After seeing a cruise agent, Scott was able to get a partial refund of a little less than $2000 on his cruise ticket as well as two complimentary airline tickets back home to L.A.

But the problem is that the major hurricane that was now in the tropics was causing so much bad weather, that all air traffic had been grounded. And with so many stranded passengers, there wasn't a hotel room anywhere to be had in all of Miami.

Scott and Sue had managed to find a small corner in the airport that they had marked off for themselves and have taken a seat on the floor. Both of them are sitting there and looking disgruntled as the chaos of the crowded airport surrounds them. Having lost any hope of getting a flight out of Miami anytime soon, Scott takes a deep breath and lies flat on his back and closes his eyes. Sue looks over at her brother and shakes her head in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" she cries out. Scott opens his eyes and turns his head slightly to look at her.

"What?" he asks, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're seriously going to go to sleep right here in the terminal?" Sue asks.

"You got a better idea?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, I do actually." Sue replies angrily. "Seeing as you now have almost 2 thousand in your pocket, how about trying to find a hotel so we don't have to spend the night sleeping in an airport terminal." Sue says. This comment gains the attention of an older gentleman in a suit who is sitting roughly about 10 feet away from them.

"Look, I told you." Scott begins. "I want to get back home. I want to go back to L.A. and forget this whole miserable vacation ever happened. Which means I want to be right here when flights resume. And after we spend all our time trying to find a hotel, then trying to find a way to get to the hotel, then going to the hotel, we'll have to come all the way back here and find a flight after this storm passes. So I say, just cut out that whole middle part and wait this thing out." Scott says in frustration.

"Which means sleep on the floor of an airport terminal with the bugs, the cockroaches, and thousands of other passengers who can't get home as well?" Sue asks.

"Well, in a word, yeah. So do me a favor, wake me up when flights resume." Scott says.

Sue rolls her eyes as she gets up off the floor. "Wake yourself up." she says in an exasperated and flustered tone as she starts to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Scott asks.

"I'm going to get something to eat. In case you forgotten, I haven't eaten in almost 20 hours and I'm starved." Sue says. "If you want something, get it yourself." she says as she marches off in a huff.

Scott lies his head back down. He doesn't feel like arguing. He just wants to rest. "Whatever." he mutters out loud. As soon as Sue leaves, the older gentlemen who was listening in on the conversation approaches Scott.

"Women sure can drive you crazy, can't they?" The man says. Scott opens his eyes and looks up to see who is talking to him, then closes them. "But don't you worry about a thing, she'll be back."

"Of course she will. Without me, she doesn't have a way home." Scott says.

"Yeah, but have you given any thought as to what will happen after you get home?" asks the man. Scott opens his eyes again and this time sits up as he looks at the man with a confused look on his face.

"Huh?" Scott mutters.

"Well son, I think I got just the thing for the two of you. How about a two week retreat in the mountains." The man says. "The price is reasonable, the view is exquisite, and I guarantee you that after a couple of weeks you and her will be happy and ready to begin your new lives."

Scott has a perplexed look on his face as he assumes the man is trying to sell him a vacation package. "Look, thanks but no thanks. But if I ever go on another trip with Sue again, it'll be too soon." Scott says.

"Hey now, is that anyway to talk about your wife?" the man asks.

Scott's eyes get as wide as saucers at that point as he realizes the man has mistakenly taken Sue to be his wife. "My wife? Look man, I think you've made a mistake." Scott says. And before he can get finished telling the man that Sue is his sister, he gets interrupted.

"Oh, I don't think so. I've been doing this for thirty years now." says the man as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a business card and hands it to Scott. "My name is Doctor Harold Williamson and I've been a marriage and family therapist for over 20 years. My two week retreat, which is only $2000, has a ninety percent success rate."

"Listen, you don't understand, see…." Scott starts, but is quickly cut off again before he can finish.

"Oh, but I do understand. You two look young, so my guess is you haven't been married that long. So you're probably thinking right now, if she's driving me this crazy all ready, how could I possibly endure the rest of my life with her? Am I right?" the man asks.

"Well…" Scott begins, once again getting cut off.

"Of course I'm right. But the good news is that nearly 60 percent of married couples who have been married for ten years or more reported having very negative feelings in their first two years of marriage. I know, that's shocking, but just hear me out." The doctor continues as Scott is visibly getting irritated that the man is going on with his sell job and not letting him speak. "My two week program is designed to open the lines of communication up between you two, so you can find out what the problem areas are now and take care of them before they continue to grow. This will lead to renewed feelings of trust and satisfaction which will create a longer, happier marriage for the two of you, not to mention a better sex life." The man says. At this point, after the horrible two months he's had, getting stood up by Kelly, the horrible vacation, listening to his sister complain non-stop, and hearing some stranger mistakingly take his sister for his wife and bring up his sex life, the normally quiet and easy to get along with Scott reaches his breaking point and just explodes right there in the middle of the airport."

"HEY JACK ASS, WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE FREAKIN SECOND!" Scott screams, prompting everyone within hearing distance to turn around and look at him. "First of all, that girl who you keep talking about is not my wife, it's my sister. Secondly, I'm 18, I just graduated high school, and quite frankly my opinon of the female race has declined rapidly in the last few months. Right now, you couldn't pay me enough to go on a date, let alone get married. And finally, if the day ever comes that I'm stupid enough to get married and my wife and I start having problems, I'd have to have my head examined to come pay you 2 grand to air personal problems to a complete and total stranger. Now do you follow all that?" Scott yells at the top of his lungs in total anger. The doctor who is completely startled at this holds up his hands and backs off and quickly makes his way off to try to spot another couple who appear to be in a rocky relationship. Gradually the people around Scott, turn away from him and go back to their own business.

Scott sits back down in his corner and lies back down again, staring up at the terminal ceiling. He realizes that he just blew his top, and that is something that is totally uncharacteristic of him. While normally a very soft spoken and caring individual, even Scott has his limits to which he can be pushed. And everything that had been happening to him made him finally explode, and the marriage therapist who came up to him just happened to be the unlucky one who Scott vented out all his frustrations on.

But in the midst of that little scene, something did happen to Scott. He realized when he looked around that he actually frightened the therapist as well as a few other people when he blew up. This is something he had never experienced before. He had never made anyone else scared of him in his life. In fact, in high school, it was usually him who was the scared one. Scared of being picked on by bullies, or scared of getting into trouble. But that was the past, and the future was ahead of him. He knew when he got back home, that it was time for him to start his new life in college. He had a clean slate here. People at CU didn't know Scott's history of being a geek, and he'd have a clean slate to start out with. And that, he thought, was a good thing.

* * *

At Casa Walsh, Brandon and Kelly are sitting around the dinner table with Jim and Cindy. Cindy has prepared one of her homemade Midwestern tuna casseroles, along with green beans and mashed potatoes as side dish. The afternoon sun is shining gleaming through the dining room window on this late July afternoon day in Beverly Hills.

As the foursome is expecting Brenda home tomorrow, and Valerie to move in in roughly a month, the discussion of living arrangements have come up again as a worried Jim seems to be bringing it up every day. Jim is a man who always likes to have a plan for everything, and the fact that nobody has decided on anything yet and the clock is ticking has him really edgy.

"Look, I know a lot of people in this construction business, and this one guy says that he could add an extra bedroom onto our house in two weeks if he and his crew worked 12 hour days." Jim says.

"So you mean we'd have all that banging and noise here for two weeks straight?" Cindy asks, with a disapproving look on her face.

"If we're to have the new room ready when Valerie arrives, then we have no choice." Jim says.

Brandon leans over and whispers to Kelly. "Moving in with you is looking better and better." Brandon whispers to her as Kelly giggles.

"Jim, How much would something like this cost us anyways?" Cindy asks.

"I've been over the figures, and we can afford it." Jim says. "We'll just have to cutback on a few things."

"Look, Mr and Mrs. Walsh, I know for a fact that David won't be coming back to the beach apartment in the fall. So the extra bedroom is more than available. Besides we need someone to cover the rent." Kelly says.

Cindy reaches out and puts her hand on Kelly's wrist. "We know, Kelly. And we appreciate the offer. But given that Valerie is going to be brand new out here, and after all she's been through, we just feel she should be around people she's familiar with and well, we're kind of like a second family to her. I mean she and Brenda were best friends forever back in Minnesota."

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of Brenda moving into the beach apartment." Kelly says.

"Or I could always move into the beach apartment." Brandon says with a smile on his face chiming in.

"Brandon, no, we've been through all that. Call me old fashion but I'm just not ready to have my only son living with his two women, one of which is his girlfriend." Jim says.

"Oh come on, Dad. It's the nineties. Besides, haven't you ever seen Three's Company?" Brandon jokes.

"Brandon, no, that's all there is to it." Jim replies. "As for Brenda, if she wants to move, that's fine. But neither her mother or I want to spring this on her and have her feel like we're trying to push her out the door." Jim pauses for a moment as he takes a bite of his meal. "Even though she did take off for London without letting us see her off."

"Jim! You're not still mad about that, are you?" Cindy asks.

Jim shakes his head. "Not mad, honey. Just a little perturbed is all. But it's all in the past." Jim says.

"Anyways, once we talk to Brenda and tell her what's going on, we'll all make the decision together on how to handle this." Cindy explains to Kelly.

"So what time does Brenda's flight get in tomorrow?" Kelly asks.

"I got a fax from her in London a few days ago." Jim says. "She says she should be getting in around 4 PM local time."

"Which means we should get to the airport around 3:30ish?" Brandon asks.

"Something like that." Jim says.

"So you guys want to have a little get together tomorrow to welcome Brenda home? We could always go over to the Peach Pit." Cindy says.

"Uhm, well Mom, seeing as how most of our friends are out of town this summer, I think that would be kind of hard. Besides, I don't want to spring anything like this on Nat last minute. The poor guy has been through enough this past year." Brandon says referring to Nat's heart attack and his concussion. Though Brandon and everyone else knows that Nat was in the hospital after being attacked by Suzanne, Nat was not entirely truthful about the way it happened. He had been telling everyone he fell off his bike while not wearing a helmet. Before Dylan left for Baja, he had asked Nat not to tell anybody about what had happened, and Nat reluctantly agreed.

"So where is everyone this summer?" Cindy asks.

"Well lets see, Steve went to Hawaii with Celeste. Andrea and Jesse are busy adapting to the life of parenthood." Brandon says.

"Yeah, and Donna's in Houston on some kind of thing with her parents." Kelly says. "And David, well…." Kelly pauses as she tries to think of a way to avoid telling Jim and Cindy about David's nasty business with getting arrested "David's been spending a lot of time with his Dad." Kelly says, which she concludes isn't a lie since David had been crashing at his father's place while doing his community service.

"Well, what about Scott? You know he and Brenda had gotten to be such good friends. I'm sure he'll want to say hi to her." Cindy says. Kelly makes an uncomfortable face at that moment as she wipes her mouth with a napkin. Cindy immediately picks up on this. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Oh, uh, nothing's wrong." Kelly says.

"Well what is it? Did Scott and Brenda have a fight before she left or something?" Cindy asks.

"Uh no, Scott and Brenda are fine, Mrs. Walsh." Kelly replies.

"Yeah, Scott's cool with Brenda, Mom. It's Kelly and me that he may have a problem with." Brandon explains. "See, at the end of last semester, Scott well how can I put this, kind of developed something of a crush on Kelly here. And when he learned about Kelly and me, it uhm, well, you can imagine that it was kind of devastating for him."

"Aw, the poor guy." Cindy says. "But hey, that was two months ago, I'm sure he's gotten over it by now."

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps telling me." Kelly says.

"Well everyone's right." Brandon says. "Right Dad?"

"Well, everyone goes through it sooner or later. I mean, I went through it myself. And yeah, I was devastated at the time. But let me tell you, if I ran into any of the girls from my youth who broke my heart today, I'd thank them. Because if they hadn't, you never know, I might never have met your mom." Jim says with a grin on his face as he takes another bite of his dinner.

"So what about Dylan? Where has he been this summer?" Cindy asks. Jim's face turns serious at that point.

"Honey!" Jim says in a calm, but assertive manner.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I haven't seen him in months." Kelly says.

"Yeah, and Nat says he hasn't called or been by the Peach Pit either." Brandon says. "I guess he's busy helping Kevin and Suzanne set up their new business." Brandon looks over and sees that Jim's expression has turned sour. "Sorry Dad, I know that's kind of a sore subject for you these days."

Jim grins slightly and plays it off. "It's okay. Like you said, that's all in the past. Dylan is an adult now, and what he does with his money is his own business." Jim says. At that point the phone rings. "I'll get it." Jim says as he puts his napkin down on the plate and goes over to answer it.

"Hello?" Jim answers after he picks up the phone. "Oh hi, Abby…" Jim says, revealing to Cindy, Brandon, and Kelly that it's Valerie's mother on the phone. "Yes, she's still welcome here." Jim says as he continues to listen to Abby over the phone. Suddenly his expression and deameanor goes from light hearted and friendly to more serious. "Really, that soon, huh?" Jim says in a more serious tone as he looks at Cindy who can tell something major just happened. "Oh no, it's no problem. You know that we've always thought of Valerie as one of the family and it'll be our pleasure to have her here." Jim says. "Right, well I'll let you know…..Okay….Bye." Jim says as he hangs up the phone and walks back over to the table and sits down.

Jim puts his elbows on the table and folds his hands up as he leans forward. Everyone else is left sitting there looking at him, waiting to hear what just happened.

"Jim?" Cindy asks. "Is everything all right in Buffalo?"

Jim turns to Cindy and nods. "Yeah, everything's fine. But we have a slight altercation of plans." Jim says.

"What do you mean?" asks Brandon.

"It's Valerie." Jim explains. "She'll be moving out here in 10 days."

"10 days?" Cindy asks. "But I thought she wasn't coming out until the end of August?"

"So did I." Jim says. "But it turns out she's having a very hard time dealing with Victor's death, and she's looking into going to therapy. And Valerie's not taking it too well either. And Abby feels that the sooner Valerie can get away from everything in Buffalo, the better off she'll be.

"Oh dear." Cindy says. "Well what about Curt and Suzie? How are they doing?"

"Fine as far as I can tell." Jim says. "Abby barely mentioned her."

They all sit around the table digesting what they just heard. "10 days, Dad?" Brandon asks after several minutes of silence.

"Yep." Jim answers. "That means whatever we're going to do, we're going to have to do fast."

"So I guess that means we're going to have to fill Brenda in right away, huh?" asks Brandon. Jim nods.

"I'm afraid so. I mean, I hate to hit her with this as soon as she gets back from London, but we're going to need an answer immediately." Jim says. The four all sit there around the table and continue to eat their dinner, knowing that in the next 24 hours when Brenda got in from London, nothing was going to be the same.

* * *

At London Heathrow airport, Brenda has checked her bags into the airline. Nicole has accompanied her to the airport to see her off. At first, Nicole wasn't going to do it, but she felt she owed it to Brenda after everything they had been through.

Only ten weeks earlier, they met as total strangers. But after sharing the same room and being each others study and rehearsal partners for the entire summer, the two had become quite the pair, and their chemistry on stage was what impressed the brass at the Academy so much that they decided to offer both of them scholarships.

And went they weren't rehearsing, they were talking about their lives back home. While Brenda went into depth about the entire gang with Nicole, Nicole had told Brenda about what it was like growing up in the world of small town Louisiana. While there backgrounds were completely different, there goals were essentially the same, to make it on their own. Nicole was a stronger person for having Brenda there with her this summer, and the reverse was true as well, and Brenda knew this.

Brenda walks to the gate where her plane is boarding as Nicole walks with her.

"So here we are, C12." Brenda says as she spots her flight number which is heading from London to New York, where Brenda will have a 3 hour layover before getting on a plane to Los Angeles. "You know, it's funny, this is the third straight summer I've been to Europe. You'd think I'd get use to flying oversees by now." Brenda jokes.

"Yeah, right." Nicole says in a somber sounding tone. Brenda sighs as she knows instantly Nicole is upset about something.

"All right, Nicole. Spit it out. What's bothering you?" Brenda asks.

"Nuthin. Everything's fine." Nicole replies as the two sit down in the waiting area.

"Everything is not fine." Brenda replies. "You barely said two words the entire ride over, and normally I can't shut you up. Don't give me the awkward silent treatment. I want to know what's on your mind."

Nicole takes a deep breath. "Fine, I'll say it. I wish you weren't going, Brenda. There, I said it." Nicole says.

"Nicole, we've been over this all ready." Brenda says. "The way I'm leaning right now, I'll probably be back. But I need to talk things over with everyone back home first. I need to straighten some things out, for me. And not just with Dylan, but with Brandon and my parents too."

"What is there to talk over, Brenda?" Nicole asks. "Are you really going to go home to your parents and tell them that you got offered a scholarship to the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts but that you're not sure if you're going to go because you need to talk to your on again/off again boyfriend with a history of alcohol and emotional problems first? You know as well as I do that's going to go over about as well as a turd in a punch bowl." Nicole says, resuming her feisty southern nature.

"Okay fine." Brenda says. "You got me. I just…..when I left for London back in May, I left without saying goodbye to anyone. And I was able to do that because I kept telling myself that it wasn't for good, and that I'd be back. I just need this. I need to go home because I want to set things right with everyone. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Nicole replies as she lets out a sigh. "And I guess that sounds a lot better then you running back to L.A. to check on what's his face."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Brenda replies as she lets out a sigh.

"Listen Brenda, I don't mean to make you upset when I say what I do." Nicole says. "And maybe I haven't known you as long as Dylan and your friends back in L.A. have. But I'm your friend. And I care about you just as much as they do."

"I know." Brenda replies. "And I appreciate that, Nicole.

"And I'm livin out my dream right now by being here and going to school at RADA. I mean this is it for me, Brenda. I either live out my dream, or I go back home to Louisiana and settle into a dead end life that I don't want. It's do or die for me. And I…..I would just feel a lot better if I knew I wasn't alone on this journey. I mean, I haven't made any friends here other than you, Brenda. These British people with their upper class, sweater wearing, tea sipping, snobby bull crap take one look at me and turn up their noses. Not that I give two barrels of rat piss about what they think. But everywhere I go, people see the way I dress, and hear the way I talk and within seconds they've already come to the conclusion that I'm all looks and don't have the brains or the sense that God gave a woodchuck. But you've gotten to me, not as Nicole the small town Louisana girl with the funny accent. But you've gotten to know me as Nicole the talented actress who was an honor roll student who worked her way through college to live out her dream. That means a lot to me, Brenda. And I don't want to lose that." Nicole says, showing emotion that is very rare to her as her eyes start to tear up.

Brenda immediately reaches for her and gives her a hug. "Hey, hey, it's okay. You're not going to, I promise." Brenda says. "Nicole, it doesn't matter where you're from or how you talk. You're going to make it, not just because you're smart and talented, but because you got the drive. And one day, everyone's going to know you just the way I've gotten to know you."

At that point, the emotional talk between Brenda and Nicole is interrupted by an announcement of the flight attendant.

"Attention passengers, we will now begin boarding for United flight 1832, non-stop from London to New York. Please have your tickets ready. Thank you." The agent announces over the loud speaker.

As Brenda walks over to the gate, Nicole accompanies her. Brenda hands her ticket over to the flight attendant. "All right, have a good flight." The agent says.

"Well, this is it." Brenda says to Nicole, who stands there with a sad look on her face. "Hey, you wipe that sad look off your face or you're going to make me cry all the way to New York."

Nicole puts on a smile. "All right, just do me one favor. If you find Dylan and you talk to him, just remember what I said, okay?"

Brenda nods.

"And you just make sure you fill me in on what's going on, even if you do the unthinkable. I don't want this to be the last time you and I ever talk." Nicole says.

"It won't. I promise." Brenda says as she looks at the ticket agent who is standing there with an impatient look on her face.

"Well, give me a hug." Nicole says, her southern accent getting overwhelmed with emotion. Brenda goes over and hugs her.

"You'll see me again, Nicole. You can count on it." Brenda says to her. At that point, Brenda turns around and walks past the ticket agent and down the walkway to her plane. When she gets to the door, she turns once more and sees Nicole standing there waving. At that point, Nicole says something. She is too far away to hear it, but she can read the lips of the three simple words that she verbalizes to her.

"Cut him loose." Nicole mouths.

As Brenda turns around and boards the plane, those three words ring in her mind. But now her focus turns from London, back home to L.A. How is she going to tell her parents and all her friends. Is there any real reason for her to stay in L.A. anymore? What kind of greeting will she get from her parents after sneaking out of town two months earlier? And what is going on with Dylan? Why hasn't he called or even written? Has something happened? And most of all, is she really prepared to end everything after a four year history? That's the real reason why she is returning home. If this is really the end of it, she would feel a lot better if there were some kind of closure.

Either way, Brenda Walsh is on her way back to L.A. The only question is, for how long.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: I know there were those of you who weren't all that crazy about the whole Lucinda/Dylan plot in "A fine line between love and success." But like I said then, there is a reason for everything I do. That whole thing with Dylan almost investing in Lucinda's business was meant for the scene here when Dylan finds out that Lucinda went on to become a big success and he missed that window of opportunity. Just another thing to contribute to his downward spiral.**

**So anyways, Brenda's coming back to L.A., as is most of the rest of the gang in the upcoming chapters. And pretty soon, Valerie will be making her debut. **

**Please take a moment to review and let me know how you're enjoying the story and how you're enjoying the plotlines thus far.**


	3. Brenda's return

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

**A/N: So Brenda's back in Beverly Hills. But for how long is the question.**

* * *

Brenda awakes from her in-flight nap, to the chime of the seat belt light coming on. She had been in the air for almost 12 of the last 15 hours in 2 flights, first from London to New York, and then from New York to Los Angeles.

As she slowly opens her eyes and turns her head to look out the window, the bright blueness of the sky with scattered fluffy white clouds gives her a feeling of being high above all the stresses and worries of what's on the ground 30,000 feet below. As she slowly wakes up and looks around at the other passengers on the flight, an announcement comes on the PA.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We have started our decent and we should be landing in Los Angeles in roughly 12 minutes. The local time is 3:47 in the afternoon, and the temperature is a balmy 96 degrees Fahrenheit. As we start our decent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their upright position. Please make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead compartments. Please turn off all electronic equipment until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you." the captain announces over the PA

As she feels the plane begin to descend, Brenda begins to prepare herself to re-enter the world of Beverly Hills after two months of living in London. It's not just the weather and cultural differences that she will need to re-adjust to. But in a matter of minutes, she knew she would walk out of the airline gate, into the terminal, and see people who she didn't stick around to say goodbye to two months earlier when she left. So she wasn't exactly sure how warm her reception was going to be. She knew her parents were going to be there waiting for her, but apart from them, she had no idea if anyone else would be there or would even want to speak to her as she had not had any contact with Kelly, Donna, or any of her other friends since she arrived in London.

As the plane touches down and parks at the gate, Brenda follows the rest of the passengers off of the plane and up the jetway, into the terminal. She spots Jim and Cindy within seconds, as they are standing in the waiting area waving to her. Cindy is jumping up and down to get Brenda's attention as Jim stands by her side with a closed mouth grin on his face. Behind Jim and Cindy are Brandon and Kelly, who Brenda is still unaware that they have become an item. In fact, the last time Brenda was in L.A., she was trying to build up Scott's self-confidence to ask Kelly on a cruise. And in the few times she called home, the entire thing with Brandon and Kelly getting together was never brought up or mentioned, even once.

"There she is!" Cindy screeches.

"Hey!" Brenda shouts with a huge smile as she reaches around her mother's neck and gives her a big hug. After a few seconds, she releases from the hug and looks over at her father, who's standing there with a warm smile. "Hi Daddy." Brenda says with a happy look.

"Welcome home, sweetie." Jim says softly as Brenda reaches her arms around her father's shoulders and squeezes tight as Jim softly hugs her back. Cindy pats Brenda on the shoulder while she hugs her father. Brenda is relieved by this warm welcoming. Given that she left for London so abruptly while her parents were in Buffalo, and didn't even give them a chance to say goodbye, she wasn't sure what kind of reception she'd get. But as it turned out, Jim and Cindy were both very understanding with her desire to prove how independent she was. After greeting her parents, Brenda walks over to Brandon.

"Well, I can see some of London must have rubbed off on you." Brandon says jokingly in his typically cheerful manner, referring to the fact that Brenda has on long pants and a jacket. "Newsflash Bren it's 96 degrees and summer here in LA, I think you can lose the jacket."

"Oh listen to you, you meet the president and already you think you're an expert on everything, including the weather. You're definitely ready for a career in politics, Brandon." Brenda says as she gives her brother a hug. "Oh, what's with the goatee?" she asks as she embraces her brother, referring to the fact that Brandon has grown a slight goatee since the last time she saw him.

"I keep telling him he needs to get rid of it, but he insists he's experimenting with a new look." Kelly jokes as she walks over to Brenda and gives her a hug.

"Hey experimenting is what our country was founded on. Just ask Ben Franklin." Brandon jokes as Brenda and Kelly snicker, while rolling their eyes

"So, how's merry old England? Did you give my regards to Princess Di?" Kelly jokes to Brenda as the two release from the hug.

"Well, I wanted to. But RADA had me so busy that I just didn't have the time to squeeze her into my schedule." Brenda jokes back.

"So tell me, is the food in England as bad as everyone says it is?" Kelly asks.

"Well, It is different, that's for sure." Brenda replies. "But it's not quite as bad as airline food."

"Which is why an old friend asked me to pass this along to you." Brandon says as he hands Brenda a brown paper bag with the words "Peach Pit" on it. Brenda looks inside and sees that it is a mega-burger. "Nat kind of figured that after two months of Fish & Chips and Yorkshire pudding that you'd be dying for a mega burger right about now." Brandon jokes as Brenda smiles.

"Good old, Nat. He always knows the right thing to have for the occasion." Brenda says. "Well, let me just get my bags from the claim area and then we can head on home. I've seen enough airport terminals for one day." Brenda says. As the five of them walk down the terminal, Brenda is quick to spot that Brandon and Kelly are holding hands. Immediately she figures out that after years of her brother having a secret crush on her best friend, they finally took it to the next step and got together. While she wants to be happy for him, she's a bit confused as to how everything turned out the way it did. Part of her wants to call them on it right there. But she decides that this wasn't the time or place to bring it up.

As Brenda, Kelly, and the Walsh family make it to the baggage carrousel, unbeknownst to them, Scott and Sue's plane has arrived home at the same time from Miami. And their claim area just happens to be right next to Brenda's. Scott's mother, who has shown up to the airport to pick up Scott and Sue, is there as well as Scott and Sue. Brenda goes over to the carrousel and waits for her bags to come around on the carousel as her parents accompany her.

Brandon and Kelly both hang back on the outskirts. As Kelly looks around, her heart nearly jumps into her throat when she spots Scott and Sue standing over at the other baggage carousel. She gulps as she instinctively turns her head the other direction. "Oh great." Kelly mutters in an uncomfortable tone.

"What?" Brandon asks, looking confused and not understanding why Kelly is so upset.

"Look who's here." Kelly replies nonchalantly as she nods in Scott and Sue's direction. Brandon looks over there, and his expression and demeanor turn slightly more serious as she knows how uptight Kelly is about it.

"Well….." Brandon starts, as he tries to think of anything to say to make Kelly feel better. "You were bound to run into him sooner or later.

"Yeah, well, I was hoping it would be later, much later." Kelly replies. "And Sue's here, that's double the drouble. With Scott, he may hate me but at least he'll be polite. But if that she-demon sees me, she'll give it to me both barrels right here, in front of your sister, your parents, the terminal, everyone."

Brandon shrugs with a sort of comical expression on his face. "Well, maybe they won't see us." Brandon says, trying to sooth Kelly's nerves. At that point, Brenda grabs her bags off the carousel and as she turns around, spots Scott and Sue.

"Oh my god, Mom, Dad, look who's here." Brenda says with excitement. "Scott!" Brenda yells as she goes running over to him. Kelly and Brandon both let out a major sigh as their expressions indicate discomfort and nervousness about the pending situation.

"Then again….." Brandon mutters as he rolls his eyes.

"Oh my God. Brandon, what am I going to do? I'm not ready for this. Not here. Not now. The second Brenda finds out that I stood one of her very best friends up to go run off to Washington to be with you, she may never talk to me again." Kelly whines as the two of them stay on the outskirts as they watch Brenda go and greet Scott with a happy look on her face.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Brenda asks Scott with excitement as she goes rushing over to him and gives him a great big hug right there at the baggage claim area.

"Well, Sue and I just got back from the cruise. I'm afraid mother nature kind of cut the trip short. I'm sure you've seen on the news, the bad weather their having in the Florida Keys right now." Scott says.

"Of course. Hi Sue." Brenda replies as she looks over at Scott's younger sister. Sue smiles and waves at Brenda. At this point, Jim and Cindy walk over to them as well as Scott's mom.

"Mom, Dad, look who's here." Brenda says with excitement.

"Oh hi, Scott!" Cindy says in a friendly tone with a great big smile.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Walsh." Scott says as Jim smiles and shakes Scott's hand. "Hey, have you guys ever met my sister Sue?" Scott asks.

"I don't believe we've met. Hello, Sue. Nice to meet you." Cindy says.

"And this is my mom." Scott introduces. "Mom, this is Brenda's parents."

"Oh yes. It's so nice to finally meet you both." Mrs. Scanlon says. "My Scotty talks about your family all the time. You have an amazing daughter. She's been such a good friend to him."

Sue snickers at that point, as she can't help but get a jab in. "Yeah, too bad we can't say the same thing about your son and that slut he has for a girlfriend." she mutters under her breath.

"What?" Jim asks, not sure if he heard Sue right. At this point, Brenda looks over to Brandon and Kelly and signals for them to come over.

"Hey guys, look who's here?" Brenda shouts. Brandon fakes a friendly smile, while Kelly starts to feel nauseous as they cautiously walk over. At this point, they have no choice but to go over and hope for the best

"Oh God. Get me out of this." Kelly whispers to Brandon while gritting her teeth. As soon as Scott's eyes focus on Kelly and Brandon together, his smile turns into a more serious look. Sue immediately folds her arms and gives them both a death glare as she has no love lost for Kelly. Already feeling the tension, Brandon does his best to make nice.

"Scott, Sue, hi." Brandon says with a embarrassed smile on his face while Kelly stands there by his side, refusing to make eye contact with either one. "Did uhm, did you two enjoy your trip?"

Sue snickers. "Well, I must say, the nauseating site of you two ass faces in front of me is the perfect ending for the kind of torture we just went through for the past month." Sue says putting on a malicious smile, while speaking with a very dry sense of humor. Immediately, everyone's friendly look disappears as they all digest Sue's remarks.

"Sue, come on, let's just go." says an exhausted and frustrated Scott, who just wants to go home without making a scene in the middle of the airport. Brenda's smile disappears as she can immediately tell something isn't right. Jim, Cindy, and Mrs. Scanlon listen on with shocked looks on their faces.

"Wait, what's going on?" Brenda asks.

"Brenda, don't take it personally." Sue replies. "I have no ill will towards you. I think you're a great person. You're sweet, kind, caring, not to mention smart. It just goes to show you that with every set of twins, there's always an evil seed. I guess now we know which one of you fits that bill now, huh? " Sue says as she glares at Brandon and Kelly.

"Sue!" Scott speaks up as he rolls his eyes and sighs in frustration

"Susan!" Mrs. Scanlon says, speaking up in a scolding tone.

"And as far as this skank here goes…." Sue says as she stares right at Kelly, but gets cut off before she can finish her thought.

"Sue!" Scott yells. "Enough!"

"Sue Scanlon, you will apologize to Kelly this instant. Then you will apologize to everyone else here for your rude and unacceptable behavior." Mrs. Scanlon scolds.

"Mother…." Sue says as she rolls her eyes and snickers. "I say this with all sincerity and from the bottom of my heart. I will mop up every restroom in this airport with my tongue before I ever apologize to this stringy blonde haired strumpet." Sue says as she smirks in Kelly's direction. Scott throws his hands up in the air in anger at that point, fed up with everything, as he grabs his sister by the wrist and starts to pull on her.

"Let's go! Like now!" Scott says forcefully. Jim and Cindy are practically gaping at this point, in total disbelief at Sue's crudeness, which is just the opposite of the polite well-mannered nature they had become accustom to with Scott.

"Fine." Sue says, turning away briefly before turning back to the Walshes. "Mr. and Mrs. Walsh, it was nice meeting you. Brenda, I hope you had a nice trip." Sue says in a friendly demeanor with a smile, which she immediately turns into a scowl upon turning to Brandon and Kelly. "And you two….rot in hell." Sue says in a scornful, yet quiet tone to Brandon and Kelly.

A flustered Scott tugs harder on Sue's wrist as she finally complies and follows her brother out of the airport. An embarrassed Mrs. Scanlon looks at the Walshes and Kelly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over my children. I do apologize for their rude behavior. Believe me, I'll have a talking to them when we get home. And my daughter is going to have her mouth washed out with soap." Mrs. Scanlon says as she marches off after Scott and Sue. Brandon and Brenda smile, but both roll their eyes as soon as Scott's mom leaves. They can't believe she still acts the way she does and treats Scott and Sue like kids. Kelly looks as if she wants to crawl in a hole and die right there. Jim and Cindy are still in a complete state of shock at what just transpired.

"What on earth was that all about?" Jim asks as he looks in the direction of Brandon, Brenda, and Kelly.

"That's what I'd like to know." Brenda says, as she turns toward her brother and Kelly with her arms folded. "Also, when exactly did you guys so chummy?" Brenda asks, letting Brandon and Kelly know that she was on to their new relationship. While she doesn't know the story, she has a suspicion that them being an item and the way Scott and Sue acted was somehow correlated.

"It's uhm…it's a long story." Brandon says, as Kelly gulps, continuing to look down at the ground in a humiliated manner.

"It's all right. I got all night." Brenda says, indicating she wants to hear the whole story.

"Look, uhm, not here, all right. We can talk about it at home. Let's just get Brenda's bags and go home." Cindy says, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Here here, Mom. I think we can all be in agreement on that." Brandon says in support as the five of them gather up the rest of the bags and head for the parking lot. Brandon puts an arm around Kelly in comforting support as she continues to look down, totally humiliated and disturbed by everything that had just happened.

* * *

As his mother's car pulls into the driveway, the ignition hasn't even cut off yet before Scott has already grabbed his bags and is headed for the house. Sue and their mother went at it the entire ride home with yelling back and forth, and Scott has had his fill.

While Scott and Sue are brother and sister, the way they handle their anger are about as polar opposite as you can get. Scott keeps his anger inside, doing everything he can not to lash out. His well-mannered and polite demeanor doesn't allow him the privilege of blowing up, except for those rare occasions when he's pushed over the edge, like with the marriage counselor at the airport in Miami. Sue, on the other hand, will let whatever frustration and anger she has out right then and there, and she doesn't hold anything back as far as how she feels, as evident with the way she spoke to Brandon and Kelly at the airport.

While Sue and her mother continue to argue intensely, Scott ignores them, like he has for the entire ride home from the airport. The only thing on his mind is going right up to his room, closing the door, and not talking to another soul for the rest of the day. While he loves his sister, he's fed up with her butting in, her attitude, and her constant complaining. He's also fed up with his mother. He's fed up with people in general.

Scott enters the house, and gives a greeting to Spencer and his other younger siblings as well as his father. He stays there just long enough to say hi and give everyone a hug before going right upstairs. At this point, Sue and Mrs. Scanlon enter the house, still in arguing mode. When Scott's mom sees him walking upstairs, she yells at him.

"Scotty wait, I know you must be hungry. Let me fix you something to eat." Mrs. Scanlon says to her son. Scott shakes his head, not even turning around to look at his mother. He's flustered and fed up with her babying of him.

"I don't want anything, Mom." Scott says back in an annoyed tone.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let me make you a grilled cheese sandwich." Mrs. Scanlon says.

"If I want a grilled cheese sandwich, Mom, don't you think I'll ask for it?" Scott barks as he marches up the steps. Each step getting louder and louder as his frustration goes.

"Well, there's got to be something I can get for you." Mrs. Scanlon suggests. At this point, Scott stops at the top of the stairs as he turns around to face his Mom and entire family who is gathered at the bottom in the living room.

"Yeah, there is. How about a nice healthy serving of peace and quiet. I've just had the worst month of my life and all I want to do is sit quietly in my room. Is that too much to ask for?" Scott yells.

"Uh, no, I guess not." Mrs. Scanlon replies.

"Great. Goodnight then." a flustered Scott says as he goes into his room and slams his door shut, locking it behind him.

Finally alone, Scott throws his bags down onto the floor and heads right for his bed and lies there for several minutes, just staring up at the ceiling, as he contemplates how everything that was so good had all of a sudden gotten so bad.

It wasn't just Kelly standing him up. Sure, he was still mad about it. But what's done is done, and he had moved past that. What really has been driving crazy is his family. His mother had always been a constant obstacle in his quest to make friends with her overbearing and controlling nature. But the one who's really been getting under his skin lately has been his sister.

Scott has always been really close with Sue. And he was grateful to have her for a sister. But her personality is so opposite of his in so many ways that sometimes he questions whether or not one of them accidently didn't get switched at birth. Sue had a very combative and aggressive nature to her, that is such a contrast to his own personality. And she took it so personally whenever someone wronged him, that she would be ready to start World War 3 at the drop of a hat, just like she was with Kelly and Brandon at the airport. And it was embarrassing to him that she would talk that way in front of Brenda and her parents, three people whose opinions really mattered to him.

The entire vacation experience had led Scott to one conclusion. If he wanted his experience at CU to be any better than his experience at West Beverly, then he needed to get out on his own and away from his family. He didn't need his mother and his sister meddling in everything in his life. He needed to be somewhere that he could fix his own problems and not have his mother trying to make it all better with hot chocolate and grilled cheese sandwiches.

At this point, Scott gets up and checks the mail that had accumulated for him while he was on the cruise. His mother had placed his mail on his desk. Scott walks over to his desk, picks up his mail, and sits on the foot of his bed as he begins to breeze through his mail with his finger, tossing the junk mail in a pile on the bed. He finally comes across a letter from the California University department of housing.

Scott anxiously opens the letter and reads it. A look of extreme disappointment immediately comes across his face when he reads that his request for housing has been denied due to an over growing demand in request from upper classmen. He also learns that he is number 121 on the waiting list, giving him no possibility at all of getting a dorm room on campus this semester.

In frustration, Scott crinkles up the letter into a little ball and throws it up against the wall. He curses silently to himself as he runs his hands through his hair and thrusts himself back onto his bed as he pounds his fists into the mattress. Another year of living at home was going to be a bear. Could he really take it?

* * *

Back at Casa Walsh, Brandon and Kelly are sitting in the living room with Brenda. They have just gotten finished telling the entire story of how Kelly snuck off to Washington D.C. to be with Brandon while leaving Scott at the restaurant waiting on her all night, as well as the aftermath of that events and how Scott has been ignoring her while others have been giving her the third degree.

"I don't believe you." Brenda scolds to Kelly in a harsh tone. "Kelly, Scott had feelings for you, big feelings. He spent days arranging this night."

"Brenda, what can I say, he's a really sweet guy and I like him, but only as a friend." Kelly says as Brenda leans back in her chair and exhales. "I mean, surely you of all people should be able to relate, because weren't you the one who broke his heart a little over a year ago?"

"That's not the point, Kelly." Brenda fires back. "It's not that you don't like him like that, that's not the issue. The issue is that you skipped town to run off with my brother, and totally forgot all about him. I mean, how do you think that makes him feel knowing that you didn't even think to pick up the phone and give him a call and say 'Sorry Scott, but something's come up, I'm going to have to take a rain check.' Are you really that self-centered? I mean while you two are off frolicking at the Lincoln Memorial, Scott's sitting in a restaurant, waiting for you to arrive. How could you guys be so cold to him?"

Brandon raises an eyebrow at that point. He's been keeping out of it, sitting on the couch with his hands folded, but at this point he decides to chime in. "You guys?" Brandon says, making reference to Brenda using the plural form in her last sentence. "Pardon me, Bren, for derailing the guilt trip express. But I was in Washington on the task force. I had nothing to do with what happened to Scott. I didn't even know about it until Kelly told me, and by that time it was too late." Brandon says.

"Look, he's right." Kelly says. "Brandon's innocent. If you're going to blame anyone, blame me."

"I am blaming you, Kelly." Brenda says. "I want to know why it is that other people's feelings mean so damn little to you. Do I need to remind you that this is the same guy who saw to it that you made it home safe from that party after you had your drink spiked, as well as did the honorable thing by not taking advantage of you when you were high as a kite and gave him the green light to have sex with you. Not to mention he saved your life two years ago when you over did it on those diet pills, and this was after you treated him like dirt all throughout high school!" Brenda scolds with intensity in her voice and fire in her eyes, almost at the point of yelling.

"All right, Brenda!" Kelly says, raising her voice. Brenda's words are cutting through her like a knife. She already felt bad as it was, and Brenda's anger is only reinforcing it. Kelly knew Brenda wouldn't be happy when she heard what happened. Brenda always was very protective when it came to Scott, mainly because she knew his feelings were more fragile than other guys like Brandon and Dylan. There is a brief period of silence. "You want me to say it, fine, I'll say it." Kelly says. "I'm a bitch. I'm a horrible person, and what I did is inexcusable. Believe me, I know. And I'm really sorry. I've feel totally awful about it. Ever since it happened, I can barely look myself in the mirror." Kelly says in a soft tone, her eyes almost in tears at this point. "Everything that happened with Brandon wasn't planned. It just sort of happened."

"Yeah, I've heard that line before. The same way that everything with Dylan while I was in Paris just happened, right?" Brenda says, sparking a nasty look from Kelly.

"That is a cheap shot, Brenda." Kelly retorts.

"Why? Because it's the truth." Brenda retorts. "Why is it whenever you do something that hurts someone else, you always say 'it just happened.' That's such a cop out." At that point, Kelly stands up and looks like she's ready to go off at Brenda when Brandon jumps up out of his seat and gets in between the two girls.

"Ladies, ladies, please!" Brandon says, in a firm, yet soothing tone as he tries to put out the fire before it gets started. He then makes the time out sign with his hands. "Time out, here. If I may interject, I think the time for placing blame and laying guilt trips is over. Now believe me, Bren, words can't describe how bad Kelly feels about what happened."

"Well, she deserves it." Brenda replies. Kelly looks at Brenda with a hurt expression as she starts to move forward, but Brandon reaches out and puts his arms around Kelly's shoulders to stop her from doing anything.

"That may be." Brandon replies to Brenda. "But sitting here, arguing back and forth, and bringing up ancient history about the Bermuda Triangle with you, Kelly, and isn't going to solve anything. Now, it seems to me that we all want the same thing, and that's to make things right. Am I right?" Brandon asks.

Brenda wipes the bad look off her face and takes a deep breath before nodding in agreement. Brandon then turns his attention to Kelly who nods as well.

"Yeah." Kelly says. "I mean, if I could change what I've already done, I would. But I can't. I just want to make things right with Scott, otherwise I'm going to hate myself for the rest of my life."

Brenda watches Kelly as she speaks and can tell that her sincerity is genuine. While she feels that Kelly still has a large degree of selfishness to her, at least she is feeling remorse and admitting that she's wrong. And Brenda feels that at least this is a step in the right direction. "Well, the way I see it, there's only one way you're going to do that. And that is for you to apologize to him. And not just a simiple, I'm sorry, please forgive me either. I mean, you'll need to really pour your heart out on this one, Kelly."

Kelly nods. "I know." she says. "And I've already tried. The problem is he won't talk to me, and I can't even get close to him without Sister Suzie biting my head off."

"It seems to me that the solution here would be for you to get him someplace where you're by yourself." Brandon suggests.

"Yeah, right." Kelly says as she lets out a slight snicker. "I go anywhere near him and he'll run the other direction, I know he will."

"Well, what if say a third party, someone who Scott likes and trusts helped to set up a situation where you could talk to him alone?" Brandon asks. At this point, everyone in the room knows exactly who Brandon is referring to here as both Brandon and Kelly turn to look at Brenda. "So what do you say, Bren? Will you help out on this one?" Brandon asks.

Before Brenda can answer the question, they are interrupted by Jim and Cindy who have come down stairs and walk into the living room with serious looks on their faces.

"Brenda, we have something really important that we need to talk to you about." Jim says as he and Cindy walk over to where everyone is sitting.

"Gee Daddy, can't it wait?" Brenda asks. "I mean, we're kind of in the middle of something here."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but it can't. Something has come up; Brandon and Kelly already know what this is about." Jim starts. Brenda knows by the tone of Jim's voice that this is major. "We know you just got back. And normally I would wait until at least tomorrow to talk to you about this, but my back is kind of up against the wall here."

"Okay, I'm listening." Brenda replies.

"Now Brenda, we don't want to pressure you into anything here." Cindy begins.

"Mom, Dad, please." Brenda replies. "Can we just cut the suspense here and get right to the chase?"

"All right." Jim replies as he takes a deep breath. "Look, the long and short of it is that Valerie is having a hard time dealing with her father's suicide. And your mom and I had a long talk with her and Abby while we were out in Buffalo. And we agreed, for Valerie's own good, that she's going to come stay with us for a while and go to school at CU." Jim explains.

"Wait, Valerie's going to be living here, in this house?" Brenda asks, with a confused look on her face.

"That's right, honey." Jim says.

"Your father and I just felt this was the best solution." Cindy says. "I mean Valerie needs to be away from it all, but she still needs people around who care about her. And well, we're the closest thing to family she has."

"We thought we had a good three weeks to get a plan in order, but we just found out yesterday that she'll be here in 9 days." Jim says.

"Nine days?" asks Brenda. Jim and Cindy nod.

"And with that being said, we have to figure out the living arrangements." Jim says. "Now, I've gone over it in my head, and there are a few options."

"Dad, I…" Brenda begins.

"Honey, please, let me finish." Jim says. "Option one is if we pull some strings, give up a few expenditures and add another bedroom onto the house. Or option two is if either you or Brandon want to move out and get a place on your own, I'll help pay the rent for the first few months until you get everything worked out." Jim says.

"Yeah, in fact, I wanted to suggest that you could move into the beach house." Kelly says. "David's moved out, and Donna's been away all summer in Houston. I don't know what her plans are for the fall, if she even has any yet. So I know I'm definitely going to need to find at least one roommate, if not two."

"But honey, please, don't feel like we're trying to push you out the door, because we're not." Cindy says in a reassuring tone. "Whatever you and Brandon decide will be okay with us."

"Yeah, we just kind of need to know as soon as possible. Because if we're going to add another bedroom onto the house, I need to get the ball rolling." Jim says.

Brenda had planned to tell her family about the scholarship to RADA, but after everything that had just happened, she decides to keep a lid on it, at least for one more day. Besides, the last thing she needed to do was to throw another log on an already raging fire. As Brenda looks around briefly, all the eyes in the living room have focused on her, awaiting her answer.

"Wow." Brenda says as she takes a deep breath. "This is a lot to take in all at once." she replies with a slight chuckle.

"Well honey, you don't have to decide right now." Cindy says in a reassuring voice as she puts a hand up, while leaning on the back of a chair. "Does she?" Cindy asks as she turns to Jim.

"No." Jim replies. "But in the next day or two would be nice." Jim says with a slight smile on his face as everyone shoots him a look. "Kidding. I'm kidding." Jim regresses.

At this point, Brenda decides she's had enough serious talk for one evening and just wants to get out and get some fresh air. "Look, you mind if I borrow the car?" Brenda asks her father.

Brandon smirks at that point. "You got a hot date tonight, Bren? I mean, you've been back in town what, 90 minutes?" Brandon jokes.

"Ha Ha, very funny, Bran." Brenda replies. "So dad, can I? I just want to take a drive, clear my head, think about things."

Jim grins slightly and nods his head. "Sure, why not. Keys are on the kitchen table." Jim says.

"Thanks Dad. I won't be long. I promise." Brenda says as she leaves the living room, heads for the kitchen, grabs the keys and darts out the back door. Jim, Cindy, Brandon, and Kelly are left in the living room, all of them with looks of slight disappointment on their faces that they didn't get an answer from Brenda tonight like they had hoped.

As Brenda gets in her father's car and backs out the drive way, she knows exactly where she is heading. She is going over to Dylan's house to see if she can find out what's been going on with him.

As Brenda pulls up to Dylan's house, she tries to remember the last time she was there. She has so many memories of this house, some good and others not so good. But everything that happened just before she left for London is all such a blur that she can't remember the last time she was over there.

* * *

Brenda parks her car and stares at the house. The sun is starting to set, but there is still enough light out to see. As she looks at Dylan's house, she sees that there isn't any lights on. She slowly gets out of the car and walks toward the stone pillared house.

As she reaches the front door, she notices that there are several flyers hanging on the door knob, stuck in the door, and some that have fallen on the ground. They are just junk flyers that get hung once a day and most people throw them away five seconds after looking at them. So the fact that these flyers have been piling up on the front door step is a sheer sign that Dylan has not been at home recently.

Brenda walks around to the back of the house, up on the patio, to Dylan's back door, which is more of a glass door that can be seen through. Brenda peaks through the door and then through the window to see if she can see anything interesting. But all she can see the furniture and a couple of surfing posters on the wall. The mail that has come in through the front door mail slot has piled up on the floor. From all this Brenda is able to surmise that Dylan isn't home and apparently hasn't been home in quite some time, weeks, if not months.

As she is looking through the window, she is caught off guard by a male voice that comes up from behind her.

"Mr. McKay?" the voice asks. A startled Brenda turns around, holding one hand in front of her chest as she sees a very young looking man in a t-shirt and jeans in front of her. "Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm looking for Dylan McKay."

Brenda takes a deep breath, regaining her composure. "Well, that makes two of us." Brenda replies.

"I see. Are you his girlfriend?" the man asks. At this point, Brenda becomes irritated by the guy's nosiness.

"Look, I'm just somebody who's concerned about him, that's all." Brenda replies in a defensive tone. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Chip Peterson. I'm the paperboy." the man replies.

"Paperboy?" asks Brenda.

"Yeah. See, Mr. McKay's subscription runs out this week and we've been trying to get a hold of him to see if he wanted to renew. He has every year. But this year, nobody's been able to get a hold of him." the man says as he pulls out a newspaper and holds it up to Brenda. "This here is his last newspaper. We hate to lose him as a customer. So I just figured I'd see if I could reach him, and when I saw you run around the back, I thought you might know where he is." The man says.

"Oh, well sorry, but I don't. I actually just got back in town today." Brenda replies.

"Oh." The man replies as he walks up to the patio and drops the newspaper at Dylan's door. "Well again, I'm sorry to frighten you. I'll be going now." The man says, as he starts to walk off.

"Wait a minute." Brenda calls out. The main stops and turns around to look at her.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"When was the last time you saw him here?" Brenda asks.

"Dylan McKay?" the man asks as he shrugs his shoulders. "Gosh, I don't know. I've only met him once. But I know when he's here because I always look for that nice car of his every time I come by here. And it's been at least a couple of months since I came by and saw that black Porsche parked out front. " The man says as he turns around and leaves.

Brenda is left standing there on the patio. She turns around and looks out at the road. A look of grave worry and concern is etched on her face. Where had Dylan gone? Why would he just skip town and not call or write when he promised he would come to London. And what, if anything, should she do? Brenda takes a deep breath and clears her head before getting back in her father's car and taking off. She felt the need to go for a drive around Beverly Hills before going back home. She figures she needs to think things through.

* * *

Down in Baja, night has fallen as Dylan stumbles into the cantina. He has spent the entire day either sleeping or throwing up in the bathroom as he dealt with yet another hangover. Three years of AA had taught him that hangovers were just the tip of the iceberg when it came to the consequences of being an alcoholic. But ever since Kevin and Suzanne took off with all his money, Dylan's entire rationale has been that dealing with the physical after effects of a hangover beats dealing with the harsh reality of his miserable life.

As Dylan slowly walks to the bar, the bartender spots him as he wipes off the counter with a white rag. The cantina is mostly empty. One scantily dressed Spanish girl sits at the bar, smoking a cigarette and blowing smoke rings. Dylan stumbles over one of the tables as he walks up to the bar. This causes both the bartender and the girl to chuckle slightly. They've been watching him come to the cantina every evening for the past several weeks. It's gotten to become such a routine, that they even take bets on how drunk he'll be when he gets there.

As Dylan stumbles up to the bar, he struggles to take a seat, almost falling off the stool at one point, but finally sitting down.

"Good evening, Senor Dylan." The bartender greets with a slight smirk on his face.

"Evening Pablo." Dylan greets as he turns his attention to the woman sitting at the bar. "Hola Seniorita, you looking for a good time tonight, sweetheart?" Dylan asks.

"Yes, if that good time involves you paying me the money you owe me." The lady says.

At this point Dylan belches loudly, not worrying at all about what everyone thinks of him. "Money? What money?" he asks, asking surprised.

"Ha, that's a good try, senor." The lady says. "But you and I both know that time is money, and the time I've spent with you has added up."

"Awww, and here I thought it was because you liked me." Dylan jokes with an arrogant and drunken smirk on his face. The woman laughs at him in a pathetic manner.

"You flatter yourself." The lady says. "But I have no more time to spend on drunk, broke, smelly gringos like yourself." she replies in a thick Spanish accent.

"Smelly?" Dylan asks as he sniffs his armpits. "Hey, I resent that. I took a shower, what, three days ago." Dylan replies.

"Until I see some cash from you, you and I got nothing more to say to each other." The woman says as she takes one last puff on her cigarette and puts it out in the ashtray on the bar. "Goodnight, Pablo." she says to the bartender who gives her a friendly nod as she gets up and walks out of the cantina. Dylan smirks and shakes his head at her. He bangs the bar like a set of bongo drums with his hands for a second, then turns his attention to Pablo behind the bar.

"Fine, why don't you get the hell out of here anyways. Cause let me tell you something, chica, I ain't the one who stinks around here. YOU STINK" Dylan yells at the top of his lungs making a drunken ass out of himself. He then turns around to the bartender. "So Pablo, I need something hard and strong, if you catch my drift." Dylan says.

"Oh, Senor Dylan. My apologies. But Mister Juarez specifically instructed me not to serve you anything tonight." Pablo responds. Dylan looks back at Pablo as his expression turns to one of somebody annoyed.

"Wait, hold on. Back up a second." Dylan replies in a serious tone. "Juarez said what now?"

"He says your bar tab is too high. And unless you pay off he says no more. I'm sorry, Dylan. Those orders come directly from the boss." Pablo says.

Dylan looks around the cantina at this point, then briefly out on the ocean, before turning back to Pablo. "Well, I'm lookin around and I see that Juarez isn't here tonight. So the way I see it, what the boss man doesn't know, won't hurt him." Dylan says in a soft and slick tone, raising his eyebrow in a confident manner.

"Dylan…." Pablo whines.

"Come on, Pablo. Do I have to spell it out for you? I need booze, man!" Dylan says raising his voice.

"I can't do it, Dylan. I'll lose my job." Pablo replies.

"Your job? Your job is to make your customers, not to mention your friends, happy." Dylan says angrily. "Come on, man. Don't you remember who it was that set you up with your first girl? That's right, it was me. And you're telling me you can't do a favor for me just this once?" Dylan argues, getting more aggressive with each tone.

Pablo contemplates it for a moment, and then finally nods at Dylan. "All right, just this once." Pablo says as he disappears behind the bar for a second, and then comes out with a bottle of Jim Bean in his hand. "This is from my private collection. Juarez doesn't know about it. But if you insist on drinking it, I must ask that you take it up to your room, where nobody else will see you." Pablo asks in his Mexican accent.

"No problem." Dylan retorts as he snatches the bottle out of Pablo's hand. "See Pablo, I knew I could count on you." Dylan says as he pats Pablo on the shoulder and then heads for the exit.

"Remember, this is one time deal, Senor Dylan." Pablo says. "And I must warn you, if Juarez catches you with it, I'm going to tell him you stole it."

Dylan completely ignores Pablo's warning, and seconds lately forgets all about the favor. He heads down the dimly lit Baja hotel and up the steps to his room. As he fumbles around for his keys, finding them, and finally opening his door, he heads directly for his bed. He sprawls out on his bed, and opens up the bottle of Jim bean and takes a chug directly out of the bottle, putting it on the dresser.

Dylan then pulls out his wallet and he starts to look through it for any credit card that he hasn't maxed out yet. He is just now in the state of mind that he realizes that he is going to need money, very soon. As he fumbles through everything he has in his wallet, he comes across a piece of paper. The paper is labeled "Iris" at the top. And on the bottom it has his mother's phone number in Hawaii.

In the past, a phone call to his mother ranked right up there with getting root canal work done. But this was desperate times and he knew his time was about to run out unless he could find some cash in a hurry. So Dylan picks up the phone and dials Iris's number, not really thinking about what he's going to say.

The phone rings four times, and then he hears his mother's answering machine go off on the other end.

"Greetings fellow life travelers, you've reached the current lodging of Iris McKay. I do apologize for missing your call, but I'm afraid my aura has guided to me to another journey quest, so I will be out of contact for this week. But if you'll be so kind as to leave your name and number after the beep, I can assure you that I will regain contact with you, just as soon as I am centered." Iris's message plays as the beep goes off. Dylan takes a deep breath and then exhales.

"Iris…" he says as he pauses. He thinks for a moment and figure that he better call her 'Mom' since he's about to try to hit her up for money. "Mom, it's me. Look, I'm going to cut right to the chase. You remember last time we talked, I was telling you that Kevin and Suzanne were getting married and Kevin was looking to start this new business. Well, what I didn't tell you was that I agreed to fund it. And…." Dylan starts as he pauses and takes another chug of Jim Bean before finishing his thought.

"Mom, they ripped me off. I gave Kevin power of attorney, and he and Suzanne skipped town with all my money. It's gone. Erica's gone too. I have no idea where they went. I just….I don't know what to do. I failed. I guess you can say I'm a huge disappointment, to you, to Jack, to everyone." Dylan says as he starts to get emotional.

"I just. I don't know what to do, now. I honestly have no clue what to do. I don't even know why I'm calling. It's not like you ever have any answers, you told me so yourself. But maybe….I don't know. I'm…I'm out." Dylan says as he hangs up the phone. He takes another chug of Jim Bean, looking at the bottle and seeing that it's now more than half gone.

Dylan puts the bottle down on the stand next to him, right next to about a dozen other empty bottles from previous nights. He lies his head down on the dirty pillow as he stares up at the yellow ceiling of the hotel room. His eyes become focused on the ceiling fan going round and round. Many thoughts pass through his head until he finally just closes his eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

Brenda pulls into the driveway of Casa Walsh. After some time driving around to clear her head, she decides she needs a good night sleep.

Brenda parks the car and goes inside. She notices the living room, as well as most of the rest of the house is dark. She assumes that her parents have gone to bed and that Brandon went back to the beach apartment to spend the night with Kelly.

Brenda heads upstairs and into her bedroom for the first time since she left for London. As she turns the light on, she looks around and sees that everything is exactly the way it was left. Cindy, being who she is, was determined that everything would look exactly the same so that Brenda would feel right at home when she got back from London.

All of her stuffed animals are exactly where she left them, except of course for Mr. Pony who she gave to Scott. The bed is neatly made, and her pictures and everything is up on the wall just the way she left it ten weeks earlier. Brenda goes and sits on her bed as she grabs the nearest pillow and begins to squeeze it tight as she stares straight ahead in thought. At that point, she hears a knock on the bathroom door that adjoins Brandon's room. She looks up as Brandon opens up the door just a peak, making sure everything is decent before coming in.

"Well, you were gone almost long enough to go down to Palm Springs and back. It's after 1 a.m." Brandon says. "Oh, I forgot, you're still on London time."

"That's right, and it's the middle of the afternoon over there right now." Brenda replies. "What, you're not spending the night with Kelly?"

Brandon shakes his head. "She wasn't in the mood. She's pretty upset about what happened at the airport today."

"Well, I can't see why." Brenda says. "Just because someone had the nerve to call it the way it is."

"Look Bren, we've been through this already. What's done is done." Brandon says. "So are you going to help out with this whole Scott thing or what? Because quite frankly, I don't see how there's any chance at all of reconciling if you don't help out."

"Brandon, I just got back home, all right. Let me sleep on it and I'll let you know tomorrow." Brenda replies.

Brandon nods his head. "Fine." he says as he sits on the foot of the bed. "So where'd you go?" he asks.

"Oh, I just drove around, got reacquainted with the neighborhood." Brenda explains.

"Uh-huh." Brandon says in a skeptical tone. "This little welcome home tour you took, it wouldn't have just happened to make a detour down 'Dylan McKay memory lane' would it?" Brandon asks. He knows his sister too well to believe that she just went for a ride. At this point, Brenda looks down at her blanket.

"So let me guess, you pulled out of the driveway and drove right to Dylan's house, when you saw his Porsche wasn't there and that his house looked like nobody had been there in months, you went for a long drive to reminisce. And some of the stops probably included, but are not limited to, the spot on the beach where you first broke up with him, the Bel-Age hotel where you first met and had your first date, and the park where he took you the afternoon that he said that he had chosen Kelly, am I right?" Brandon asks with a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh my god." Brenda replies. "Am I really that readable?"

Brandon shakes his head. "Not to the normal person. But you got to remember, I'm your twin. We shared the same womb for nine months. It's pretty hard to sneak one past me, Bren."

Brenda nods. "I know." she says in a mellow voice. "I'm just worried, Brandon. I mean where could he be for all these months?"

Brandon shrugs. "Well, if I were guessing, I'd say he's probably out with Kevin, trying to find a place to set up their new business." Brandon replies. Brenda continues to clutch her blanket with a look of concern etched on her face. "Come on, Bren. Dylan's a smart guy. He's got everything going for him. He's got his new family, he's got all that money. Nothing bad is going to happen to him." Brandon says, trying to sound reassuring.

"I just felt so much better when Dad was his financial manager." Brenda says. "At least I knew he was being looked after."

At this point, Brandon reaches out and puts a hand on Brenda's shoulder to comfort her. "Bren, Dad had to let him go. Just sometimes people grow apart. And the fact is that in this last year, Dylan's grown apart from all of us."

"Or maybe it's that we all pushed him out the door so hard that he went running to the first available open arms." Brenda says back in a quiet yet firm tone. Brandon takes his hand off Brenda's shoulder and nods.

"Well, whatever the reason, he's on his own now. You'll just have to trust him to do the right thing." Brandon says.

"Brandon, who was the last person to see Dylan?" Brenda asks.

Brandon thinks for a second before answering. "That would probably be Nat. Dylan went to visit him while he was in the hospital."

"Wait, Nat was in the hospital?" Brenda asks with a grim look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, nothing serious. Just a mild concussion. Apparently Nat fell of his bike and hit his head or something." Brandon says.

"Nat riding a bicycle? Brandon, come on." Brenda replies in a skeptical tone.

"Well, after his heart attack, the doctor did tell him that he needed to find something to do to relieve stress." Brandon says. "I guess Nat took him up on it. Either that or he's in training for the Tour de France." Brandon jokes. "Anyways Bren, if you want to know what's really going on with Dylan, your best bet would be to stop in at the pit and talk to Nat. After all, they are still 50/50 partners. He's bound to know something."

Brenda nods. "I will."

"Well, I better get to sleep. I got a big day tomorrow." Brandon says as he stands up.

"Big day? What do you have going on?" Brenda asks.

"Well, I'm taking Kelly to Universal Studios in Hollywood. I thought it would help chase away the blues, but after what happened at the airport today with Scott and Sue, I kind of have my doubts." Brandon says.

"Universal studios?" asks Brenda.

"Yeah. I figure it's about time I see what all the hoop-lah is about." Brandon says. "I'd invite you to come along, but I don't want you to feel like a third wheel or anything."

At this point, Brenda gets an idea. "Well, what if I brought someone along too?" Brenda asks.

"What?" Brandon asks with a confused look. "Brenda, you've been back in L.A. for a few hours. Who could you possibly get to go with you on such short notice?" Brandon asks.

"Let's talk about it in the morning, Brandon. You really should get some sleep." Brenda says. At this point, Brandon smiles and nods his head in agreement.

"You're right." Brandon says as he walks over and kisses his sister on the forehead. "Goodnight Bren." he says.

"Goodnight Brandon." Brenda replies. As Brandon starts to walk back toward the bathroom, Brenda starts to think. She still hasn't told anybody about her scholarship offer yet. She had planned to mention it when she got back, but with all the drama that happened, that kind of fell through. She's very anxious to tell someone, and she and Brandon share everything. And the impending decision she has to make is killing her. "Hey Brandon." Brenda calls out. Brandon stops when he gets to the bathroom door and turns around and looks at her.

"Yeah?" Brandon asks.

At this point, it's on the tip of Brenda's tongue to tell him about the scholarship. But she doesn't. She figures after the long day, it's best just to hold off on that. Besides, she should probably tell Brandon at the same time she tells her parents. So with Brenda deciding to keep quiet, she quickly searches for something else to say.

"It's good to be home. I sure did miss you. I missed home." Brenda says.

"Well, you may have second thoughts when classes start. I hear CU got a new head of its drama department for this year and rumor has it that he's already very unpopular with some of the summer students. It'll probably seem like a big step down from you after being in RADA." Brandon says. Brenda just sits on her bed staring at Brandon. "Goodnight, Bren." Brandon says as he leaves and closes the bathroom door behind him.

At this point, Brenda lies back on her bed and begins to think, just as Dylan is lying on his bed several hours away in Baja. They are both in different situations, but yet both have a huge amount of uncertainty as it pertains to their future. The question is, will their paths cross again, or has it really come to an end.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: As we inch closer to Valerie's debut, please take a moment to post a review on this chapter. Thanks. **


	4. A day at the beach

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

**A/N: I'm hoping not, but there may be a few more little grammar mistakes in this chapter than usual. See I got a busy weekend ahead of me and I really wanted to get this chapter posted before I went out. Normally I go back and proofread from beginning to end, but to speed things up, I just used spell check. Hope there isn't any major mistakes I missed.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Brenda has finished showering and is in her room, getting dressed up for a day at Universal Studios in Hollywood. She has put on a white dress and had just finished putting on her make up when Brandon comes in from the adjoining bathroom.

Brenda turns to look at Brandon, who is standing there already dressed in a t-shirt and pair of shorts and with a big grin on his face. She rolls her eyes as she turns back to her mirror and finishes applying her eye shadow.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this, Brandon." Brenda says referring to the fact that she agreed to set up an impromptu meeting where Scott would run into Brandon and Kelly at the amusement park, unbeknownst to Scott.

"What can I say, Bren. Everyone says I'm a boy scout and well, you're my feminine counterpart." Brandon jokes. "And as we all know, we Walshes just have a soft spot for helping out other people."

"Other people, yes." Brenda replies. "Those who warrant help, that is. Kelly, I'm not so sure of." Brenda says as she finishes putting on her lipstick and puts the rest away in her top dresser drawer. "You know, Bran, tell me this. You and Kelly had 4 years to get together, three years of high school, two prom dates, a year of college, and an endless amount of suggestive flirting. Why now? Why after 4 years, do you pick the exact moment that Scott is finally catching few breaks and starting to really come into his own, and has decided to go out on a limb for the first time in his life and ask Kelly on a cruise, for you two to be together and totally crush his heart and kill his dreams?"

At this point, Brandon smirks slightly as he leans up against the doorway with his arms folded. "All right, Bren, you got me. Right after we moved here from Minnesota, Kelly and I planned this whole thing out exactly like this. We said 'let's wait through three years of high school, and a year of college, until the uncool kid with the blonde hair decides he's fallen for you and is about to ask you out. Then, just for kicks, we'll wait until he's won a cruise and is about to ask you to go with him. That's when you'll secretly fly to DC to be with me when I'm about to meet the president, while leaving him sitting at a restaurant for hours, causing him to be crushed and both of us to be given the cold shoulder from all of our friends.'" Brandon jokes in a light hearted manner. "Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds? Come on, Bren. You know, as well as I do that these sorts of things just happen."

"Yeah Brandon, I know all about how things 'just happen' with Kelly." Brenda replies in an assertive manner as she sits on her bed and starts to put her shoes on. "Just like two years ago with Dylan, while I was in Paris, just happened. Why is it when these things with Kelly 'just happen', it always winds up with someone else getting hurt."

"Listen, Bren, if you're trying to compare this whole thing with Scott to the messy affair between you, Kelly, and Dylan, then that's hardly fair. I mean, we're talking about two totally different situations here." Brandon says, his voice getting more intense as he walks over to Brenda's bed.

"I know, Brandon." Brenda replies. "I know that you didn't do anything wrong. And I know that Kelly wouldn't hurt Scott on purpose. But Brandon, facts are facts."

"And what facts are those?" Brandon asks with a confused look on his face.

"That when push comes to shove, Kelly always puts herself and her needs in front of everyone else's." Brenda says.

"That's a funny way to talk about your best friend." Brandon replies.

"Look, I think I know Kelly Taylor just a little bit better than you. She's got a lot of admirable qualities, yes. And overall, I think she's got a good heart. But Brandon, Kelly's a very self-centered person. And she's stepped on a lot of feelings to get what she wants. Not just Scott, but Dylan, Steve, me. And if you're serious about a relationship with her, then you should know these things. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Brenda says in a sincere voice. Brandon stands there looking at her and before he can respond, they are interrupted by a knock on Brenda's door.

"Come in!" Brenda shouts. The door opens and Cindy walks in, with a smile on her face.

"Breakfast is on the table if you guys are hungry." Cindy says softly.

"Uh thanks, Mom. We'll be down in a minute." Brandon replies. Cindy grins slightly then leaves the room, as she senses the conversation between Brandon and Brenda is serious.

"You know that Mom and Dad are going to be looking for an answer from you today on this whole moving out or staying here thing, right?" Brandon asks.

Brenda nods. "I know. And they'll have one." Brenda says.

"Ahhh. Does this mean you've made up your mind?" asks Brandon.

"Maybe." Brenda replies.

"Oh, do tell, dear sister." Brandon jokes. Brenda smirks slightly.

"Sorry Brandon. But you're just going to have to wait till this evening like everyone else." Brenda says. Brandon grins. The fact is that Brenda hadn't quite made up her mind yet, but felt she was very close to making a decision.

"It's okay. I already know. See, you're doing this today, because you're moving into the beach apartment and you want things to be cool between you and Kelly." Brandon says.

"No, Brandon." Brenda replies. "I'm doing this today, not for you and Kelly so you two can sleep together with a clear consciousness. I'm doing it for Scott. Because quite frankly, he needs to move past this, just like you guys do. He needs to catch a break and moving past the whole Kelly thing is the first step in him getting that break. As for my decision, what I decide will be for me."

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm just glad you're doing it." Brandon says as he turns around and starts to walk back to his room through the adjoining bathroom. "So, I'll see you there?" he asks, referring to Universal Studios.

"If all goes well, then yes." Brenda says.

"Well, how will I know if things go well or not?" asks Brandon.

Brenda shrugs. "Scott and I will either be there or we won't." Brenda says.

* * *

It is bright and early on the white sandy shores of Baja, and Dylan has made a trek way down the beach, several miles from the hotel that he's staying at. He was on borrowed time there, and he knew it. Everyone, including the owner, was ready for him to settle up and pay for the drinks, lodging, and other services he had indulged in over the last two months that he still owed money for.

He wasn't in the mood to hear anything from any of the staff about how he owed money. And he knew if he hung around the hotel and cantina, that's all he was going to hear. So he did the next best thing he could think of, grab a surf board and head down the beach. This was really one of the few times since he came down that he had been sober and straight enough to go surfing. And since getting a drink was becoming more and more of a challenge, he figured the next best thing to escape the harsh reality of life was to get out in the water and ride the waves.

After several long successful rides, Dylan comes into shore, carrying his surfboard underneath his arms. Riding the waves this time just hasn't been the fun that it normally is. A big part of it was because he really wasn't able to do his usual fun stuff, because Suzanne and Kevin ripping him off was constantly on his mind. But another reason was that he didn't have anyone out there to surf with. He remembers the time he and Brenda snuck down here and he taught her to surf. He also had hoped that Aerial would take a shine to surfing so that he could bring her down here at some point, but now those plans were up in smoke.

As Dylan comes onto the beach and unhooks the Velcro ankle strap of his surfboard from his ankle, he spots another surfer out, trying to ride a wave. This person, however, is clearly a rookie as he's unable to even stand up on his board before wiping out, and this is on a small wave too. Dylan smirks and shakes his head. "Amateurs." he says quietly and turns around to mind his own business. But only seconds later, the surfer and his board come crashing up on the shore and wind up landing only a few feet away from where Dylan is. Dylan turns to look at the guy, who is lying flat on his back, as his surfboard is lodged in the sand.

"Sorry." The guy says to Dylan with a slightly embarrassed look on his face. "I'm kind of new at this."

"Really? I would have never guessed." Dylan says in an impolitely sarcastic tone.

"Well, I guess it's pretty obvious, huh?" The man says.

Dylan snickers in a rude manner. "Um yeah." he mutters in a snide tone, indicating that he's not really in the mood for chit chat. The man stumbles to his feet.

"Hey, if you think I'm bad, you should check out my girl." The man says as he brushes the sand off his wetsuit.

"Your girl?" Dylan asks as he raises an eyebrow, finding it slightly comical that a guy this bad at surfing would bring his girlfriend out here.

"Yeah, that's right. She's right out there." The man says as he points out to the water. Dylan turns to look and sees a light brown haired woman stumbling in the surf. "We'd been planning this vacation for six months. We were going to come down here and learn how to surf, but neither of us had any idea it would be so hard."

Dylan watches the girl in the water for a few seconds, and then finds himself wanting to ditch this guy as soon as possible. The last thing he needed was some guy hanging around him. "Yeah, well good luck with that. I got to jet." Dylan says as he grabs his board and starts to walk down the beach. The guy picks up his board and chases after him.

"Hey, wait a minute." The guy says. "I saw you out there a little while ago. You look like you know what you're doing out there."

"I ought to. I've only been doing this for most of my life." Dylan responds.

"Well, how about giving us a few pointers, huh?" The man asks.

"You want pointers? Well how's this for a pointer….." Dylan says. "Learn to take a hint. If you don't know how to cook, stay out of the kitchen. Now listen, Jeff Spicoli in training, I got better things to do then to babysit you and your girlfriend. Capeche?" Dylan says in a snide tone as he starts to walk away again.

"Come on, man. How does fifty bucks sound to you?" the man asks. This stops Dylan in his tracks as his eyebrow perks up with interest.

"Fifty bucks?" Dylan asks, keeping his back to the guy.

"Yeah man. Look, my girl and I came down here for a good time. And thus far, she's having anything but. And this is the first time we've both had any time off in over a year. I want her to have a good time. Please, man." The man pleads. Dylan doesn't say anything, but turns around just in time to see the light brown haired girl stumble out of the water and onto the beach, throwing her surf board down in disgust.

"Damn it. I hate this thing. Three days out here, and neither of us have gotten close to standing up yet." she screams. The guy looks at Dylan gritting his teeth and grinning at the same time. Dylan watches the girl, thinking she's kind of cute and suddenly figures this isn't a bad way to make 50 bucks. That'll get him at least a few more drinks.

"Listen, you're catching the break too shallow. And you're not balancing your weight at the break. You can't just jump up on your board either, there's a certain way you got to do it." Dylan explains. The woman just stands there looking at Dylan for a moment, trying to get a read on him.

"So who are you?" The woman asks. Dylan looks over at the man, who looks back at him with desperation. Finally, he decides that fifty bucks is worth it to help out this couple.

"I'm Dylan. And I'll be your surf instructor for the day." Dylan jokes.

"An instructor?" The woman asks in amazement, looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, he and I just got to talking and I'd been telling him about the problems we've been having out here, and low and behold if he didn't so generously volunteer his time to try to teach us how to surf." The man says.

"Well, that's awfully swell of you." The woman responds, her demeanor suddenly becoming a lot friendlier. "I'm Shannon, and this is my boyfriend, Joey." The lady introduces.

"A pleasure." Dylan says as he shakes Shannon's hand, then Joey's. "Well, why don't you two grab your boards and follow me. We'll start where I'll beginners start, learning how to balance." Dylan says as he walks up toward the dryer part of the beach. Joey and Shannon eagerly follow him.

* * *

As she walks up to the front door of the Scanlon house, Brenda takes a deep breath and prepares for the unusual. Whenever you came face to face with Scott's mom, you always had to be prepared to be talked to as if you were still a kid. Brenda knew this and it didn't bother her, not anymore anyways.

Brenda rings the doorbell and after a few seconds, Mrs. Scanlon answers the door. She sees Brenda and greets her with a friendly smile.

"Brenda, how nice of you to drop by." Mrs. Scanlon says.

"Hi, Mrs. Scanlon. Is Scott here?" Brenda asks.

"Oh, he's up in his room. You know, he's been a little crabby ever since he got back from the cruise. But I'm sure you dropping by will life his spirits up." Mrs. Scanlon says as she takes off towards Scott's room.

"Yeah, I hope so." Brenda says as she brushes her long hair out of her eyes.

"Would you like anything to drink? I got apple juice." Mrs. Scanlon asks. Brenda giggles slightly to herself as she finds it funny that Scott's mom would still think she'd like apple juice.

"Uhm, no thanks, I'm fine." Brenda responds politely to Scott's mom who grins and nods, before walking off. While Brenda waits, she looks around at the family pictures that are up on the mantle over the fire place. Within a few seconds, Scott comes walking out.

"Brenda!" Scott greets with a surprise to Brenda who turns around and smiles at him.

"Hi Scott. How's it going?" Brenda replies.

"All right." Scott replies as he walks over to Brenda. "What are you doing here?" he asks in a friendly tone.

"Well, I was going to see if you'd be up for a day at Universal Studios with me." Brenda asks.

"Universal Studios?" Scott asks with a hint of surprise in his tone.

"Yeah. Well, you know. After a whole summer of studying in London, I realized I hadn't been out to do anything fun, so I thought, my first day back in L.A., let's do something fun. So are you interested?" asks Brenda with enthusiasm, hiding her nervousness at his reply. He knows Brandon and Kelly are counting on her to get Scott there.

"Well, honestly I'm kind of surprised you'd ask me, Brenda. Given everything that happened at the airport yesterday and all. I mean Sue was really out of line with what she said." Scott whispers quietly to Brenda so nobody else can hear him.

"Well, that's your sister. She's just looking out for you. And whatever is between you guys and Kelly and Brandon, it's between you all. I mean, we're still friends, right?" Brenda asks.

Scott gives Brenda a friendly smile. "Of course."

"Great. So you want to come? Unless that is you've already made plans with your family. I mean, I know you just got back and all." Brenda says. Scott turns around and looks to see if any of his family is near by, then turns back to Brenda. The last thing he wants to do today is spend time with his family. And a day with Brenda at an amusement park sounds just the thing he needs right now.

"Please, get me out of here, now." he whispers to her in a humorously sarcastic tone. Within seconds, Scott and Brenda leave the house and take off, headed for Universal studios. Inside Brenda breathes a slight sigh of relief. She's done her part to get him there. Not the question was, what would Scott's reaction be when he learned he had been set up to meet Kelly there.

* * *

"Two please." Brenda says as she and Scott get up to the ticket booth at Universal Studios. Scott begins fumbling around in his back jeans pocket for his wallet. "Oh no, it's okay, Scott. I got it." Brenda says as she reaches into her purse and pulls out the appropriate amount of money and hands it to the cashier who gives her the change and two tickets for the park, as well as a brochure.

"So uhm, what ride you want to go on first, Brenda?" Scott asks.

"It's up to you. What do you want to do?" asks Brenda as she goes through the turnstile at the entrance of the amusement park. Scott follows her through the turnstile

"Well, I hear the Back to the Future ride is really good…" Scott says, but stops in midsentence when he enters the park and sees Brandon and Kelly sitting there on a bench. In an instant, Brandon turns to Scott and Brenda and waves.

"Hey guys!" Brandon shouts as he gets up and walks over to Scott and Brenda. "Hey Kel, look who's here?"

"Oh hey!" Kelly says as she hops off the bench and goes walking over to Scott and Brenda. "What are you two doing here?" Kelly asks. Brenda smiles and tries to go along with the act, while Scott has a suspicious look on his face.

"Well, we just thought we'd come here to spend the day at Universal Studios. You know, I just got back from vacation and figured I'd ask Scott to join me."

"You know, it's funny, we had the same idea. Because that's exactly what we're doing here." Brandon says with a phony smile. "I'll tell you, are we twins or what?"

Scott shakes his head. "Okay, you guys can stop the charade now." Scott says.

"What charade, Scott?" asks Brandon.

"Do you two honestly expect me to believe that you live in the same house and left this morning and didn't have any clue where the other one was heading? Let alone the fact that you guys just happened to be sitting on the bench near the entrance when Brenda and I walked in?" Scott says with a smirk on his face. "Look, everyone knows I'm far from the most socially stable person you'll meet, but I know a set up when I see one."

At this point, Brandon, Brenda, and Kelly have no choice but to admit that he's right. "The kid's pretty bright." Brandon replies in a mellow tone.

"Look Scott, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trick you." Brenda says. "But I didn't think you'd come otherwise if I told you the real reason."

"The real reason? What real reason?" Scott asks.

"The real reason why she brought you here." Kelly speaks up. "Listen Scott, you and I really need to talk."

"Kelly, look, I'm sorry about what Sue said to you at the airport yesterday." Scott starts.

"No, no." Kelly replies. "This has nothing to do with your sister or anything that happened yesterday. I've been trying to tell you how sorry I am about what happened. I feel awful. And I want to make things right. But every time I try to apologize, your sister goes off on me before I can say anything."

Scott sits there, listening to everything that Kelly is saying and letting it digest before answering. "So you figured you'd bring me out here, away from my family, where you all can gang up on me?" Scott asks.

"Nope. Nobody's ganging up on anyone here, Scott. This is going to be a one on one between you and Kelly." Brandon says.

"Look, I know I don't deserve it. But all I'm asking for is one hour, one hour for us to talk. Because if we can't work this out, then it's going to make my life pretty miserable. Please, one hour is all I'm asking for." Kelly says to Scott with sincerity in her voice.

"And one hour would give you two just enough time to ride that Back to the Future ride while Brandon and I check out some other things." Brenda suggests. "What do you say, Scott?" she asks as everyone's attention turns to Scott.

Feeling put on the spot, Scott stares back at everyone. He doesn't like the fact that they tricked him into this situation. But he also feels that if Kelly wasn't really genuinely sincere about wanting to apologize, that she never would have gone through this much trouble. Also, if Brenda is behind it, then it must be for real.

"All right. One hour." Scott agrees.

"Great, you kids go have fun." Brandon says with a smile. "We'll be at the wild west show when you're finished."

At that point Brandon and Brenda walk off, leaving Kelly and Scott to talk. A feeling of dreadful awkwardness falls over both of them. This is the first time they have really been face to face since that night Kelly left him sitting at the restaurant. Since then, both of them had played out this scenario in their heads and have imagined what they would say to the other when their paths finally crossed. The feeling is awkward, and neither is able to say very much at first.

"Well, shall we?" Scott asks, referring to the ride.

"Uhm, yeah, it should be fun." Kelly replies. The line at the Back to the Future ride was going to be well over an hour long, which would give them plenty of time to talk.

* * *

An exhausted David stumbles into his father's penthouse apartment. His Dad is there and is waiting for him on the couch. David has just completed his community service requirement with the court.

"Hello, son." Mel says to David in a casual tone.

"Hey Dad." David replies after exhaling. He goes over to the sofa and plops himself down next to his Dad.

"Rough day?" Mel asks.

David nods. "Yep." he replies. "But it's over. My community service is done. They signed my release papers today. And as long as I don't do anything stupid in the next month or two, I'll have this wiped from my record, and this whole thing will be behind me forever."

"Thank God for that." Mel says. "So, are you ready to get on with your life?"

"Well, yes and no." David says. "I mean all my work this summer did help to get me a job at the campus TV station. And I've decided to take some film courses this semester."

"Well, it sounds like you're getting back on track." Mel says. "So where is the no part of it?"

David sighs. "I don't know, Dad. I mean, I feel like I've crossed over a bridge that there's no turning back." David says.

"Look, David, you made a mistake. You've acknowledged that. Now the important thing is that you learn from it and move on." Mel explains.

"I wish I could, Dad. I really do." David replies as he looks down at the ground with a mopey expression. "But I just don't think that's going to be easy. From now, for the rest of my life, I'm going to be known as a guy who got arrested for soliciting prostitution. I mean, who's going to want to have anything to do with me now?"

At this point, Mel leans forward on the sofa and in towards David. "You're worried that your friends aren't going to accept you anymore, aren't you?" Mel asks.

David grits his teeth and sits back. "Dad, I mean, I worked so hard in high school to gain these friends and to get in. And it's like last year, my first year of college I destroyed everything I had built. I mean with the drugs, almost losing Erin, and then cheating on Donna, and finally getting arrested. Scott was already giving me the cold shoulder. And Brenda, well I know she never really liked me that much to begin with" David says as he looks at his Dad, the hurt in his eyes is evident. "And Donna, what about her, I mean I don't know if she's ever going to want to talk to me again. It was bad enough I cheated on her, but then I go and get arrested for soliciting prostitution. God, I mean one moment of stupidity is going to wind up costing me the most important person in my life."

"Now, David, you don't know that." Mel says.

"Dad, trust me, Donna is like a saint. She's dead set on waiting till marriage before having sex. There is no way she is ever going to forgive me for this." David says.

At this point, Mel leans forward and puts his hand on David's shoulder. "Son, they say one of the best qualities about the human race is its amazing compassion and ability to forgive. You just got to have faith that she'll come around and give you another chance."

"Yeah, well what if she doesn't?" David asks.

Mel shakes his head. "Then I guess it just wasn't meant to be. But I really don't think that'll be the case. I'm sure when your friends get back, that they'll all be eager to welcome you back into the fray." Mel says.

David sighs as he leans back on the corner of the sofa and tilts his head. "I don't know. I wish I could be as confident as you." David says.

"Well, I got some news that will be sure to put a smile on your face." Mel says. David turns to look at his Dad with perked interest. "I found you a place to live."

"What?" asks a confused David.

"You remember my colleague, Doctor Larsen?" Mel asks. David nods. "Well, he's opening a practice in Switzerland. But he's keeping his house in Hollywood Hills and renting it out. I told him about your situation, and he says you can move in right away if you're interested."

David smiles briefly then his look turns serious. "A house in Hollywood Hills, how much rent are we talking about?"

"A thousand a month." Mel says. "Of course you'll have to find a roommate. There are two bedrooms."

"Wow, that's a really sweet deal." David says. "What's the catch?"

"Only that you keep the property up. You know, take out the garbage, mow the lawn, and make sure the pool stays clean. And no parties. It's a quiet neighborhood and the neighbors don't like a whole lot of noise." Mel explains.

"Dad, this is great." David says. "Now all I have to do is find a roommate."

"Well, you can start looking tomorrow." Mel says. "Tonight you should get some rest. I was about to order some Chinese food. You want some?"

David nods his head. "Sure." David says. Mel starts to get up. "Hey Dad." David says. Mel stops and looks at him. "Thanks." Mel smiles and smacks his son on the leg before getting up and going into his kitchen to call out for Chinese food.

* * *

"You know, it's not that you dumped me to go off to DC with Brandon. That I can deal with." Scott says as he and Kelly wait in the exceptionally long line for the Back to the Future ride. "What hurts is that you completely forgot about me. It never even occurred to you just to pick up the phone. If you had told me the truth, I could have dealt with it a lot easier."

"I know, Scott. I feel awful about it. Believe me, not a day has gone by that I have barely been able to look myself in the mirror." Kelly says. "I'm so sorry. I really am."

Scott looks at Kelly and then snickers as the line for the ride continues to move slowly. "Well, it was probably just as much my fault. I mean, I'm a moron for actually thinking a girl like you would want anything to do with a geek like me."

"Stop it." Kelly says. "You're not a geek. I don't want to hear you talk like that."

"Come on, Kelly. You ignored me all throughout high school. If I was anywhere around you'd look at me like I was some horrible mosquito that you'd want to squash with a newspaper."

"All right." Kelly speaks up aggressively. "I'll admit it. I could be a royal bitch a lot of the times. When my mother wasn't high or in rehab, I had to deal with getting hit on by endless amounts of guys or trying to look right, or, well I guess you can say that I had my priorities really screwed up. And I know you probably won't believe me, but the way I acted toward you was all me. It had nothing to do with you."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Scott asks.

"I'm saying that I want to be your friend. And right now, I'd do anything including stop seeing Brandon to be your friend." Kelly says emotionally.

"You'd do that?" Scott asks as Kelly nods her head. "Why?"

"Because, I can't truly enjoy being with him, knowing what I did to get there, knowing that I hurt you." Kelly says.

"Why, Kelly? Why do you care so much about how I feel?" Scott asks.

"Because, I've known a lot of guys. And you are one of the few truly decent ones I've ever met. I've known so many guys who tried to take advantage of me. A few of them actually did. Like this guy I met at a Halloween party a few years ago who tried to rape me. And other guys like Ross Webber, who never talked to me again after words. I look at them, then I see someone like you, a guy who I gave the green light to, yet you didn't because you actually valued me as a person and as a human being. Scott, that's the kind of guy I want for a friend." Kelly says as she reaches out for his hand and clutches it.

"Kelly….I uhm….I was going to ask you on the cruise that night." Scott says.

Kelly nods her head. "I know." she says softly. "Brenda told me. And that's mean a lot to me that you were. And I'm sorry to have disappointed you. But believe me when I tell you that there will be another girl and another time for you."

Scott sighs and rolls her eyes. "You know, Brenda told me the exact same thing a year ago. How many times do I have to hear the whole 'I like you as a friend' line?"

"Look, I will make it my personal mission to introduce you to every girl I know at CU this year. There's bound to be someone out there looking for a nice sweet guy like you." Kelly says.

Scott sighs and turns to look at Kelly as they inch closer and closer to the front of the line. "So, tell me something. Do you like Brandon? I mean do you really like him?" Scott asks.

"Why you ask?" asks Kelly.

"Well, Brandon's a good guy. And honestly, he and Dylan were two of the guys who use to stand up for me back when I was a geeky freshman. And if I had to lose to somebody, I'm glad it's him and not some jerky jock like Tony Miller. But I just need to know. Is this the real thing? Because I hope you didn't leave me at the restaurant for some fling that will be over in a month or two." Scott says. Kelly laughs.

"Well, yes, I do really like Brandon. I mean, I'm not saying he's the guy I want to marry someday. But he's very sweet and very caring. Actually, come to think about it, you and him are very similar." Kelly says with a slight giggle.

"So if we are, then…." Scott starts, as Kelly stats to laugh, knowing where he's going.

"There you go, again." Kelly says while laughing. "Look, I do really like Brandon. But unless you'll give me another chance to be your friend, then I won't get to really enjoy having him as a boyfriend. So, that's why I'm kind of hoping you'll let me off the hook here and be my friend, that way I can start enjoying him and he doesn't have to deal with me being sad and mopey all the time."

Scott laughs. "Well….All right. Friends?" Scott says with a warm and soft smile as he offers to shake hands.

"Hey, come on. I think our friendship deserves a little more than a handshake, don't you?" Kelly says. "Oh, come here you." Kelly says in a friendly tone as she extends her arms and reaches out and gives Scott a hug as he hugs her back. "You don't know how happy this makes me."

"Well, if you're happy, how can I not be happy?" Scott says back and they release for the time. And for the first time since she was in Washington with Brandon, Kelly is able to put on a real smile. She's been exonerated for her wrongdoing. Sure, she may have to get back in the good graces with a few of the others. And Sue never will like her, but that doesn't matter. She's made amends with the ones who matter, Scott and Brenda. And she's eager to show everyone that she's not the same stuck up rich girl that everyone knew back in high school. And Scott, he just feels good that Kelly is happy.

"Next." yells the line attendant. Kelly and Scott had been so wrapped up in their talk that they didn't even realize they were now at the front of the line.

"Oh, we're here." Kelly says with excitement.

"Oh great. I've heard this ride is awesome. And I loved the Back to the Future movies, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Kelly says as the two enter the ride area with excitement.

During the ride, Kelly and Scott have a blast as Kelly yells and screams the whole time while on the ride and Scott smiles as both of them have the ball. After the ride is over, the two of them exit. Kelly's hair is flinging all over the place as both of they are laughing hysterically with huge smiles on their faces as they exit, where they are met by Brandon and Brenda.

"Well, Well, I would say either you two have made up or that was some amazing ride?" Brenda says to Kelly and Scott.

"Both actually." Kelly replies

"So does this mean the days of moping and sitting around the beach apartment all day are finally over?" Brandon asks Kelly, who smiles and walks over to him. She nuzzles up to him as he puts an arm around her.

"What do you think?" Kelly asks as she leans in and kisses Brandon on the lips.

"I think you ought to ride this ride six or seven more times if this is the kind of effect it has on you. Tell me, is it me or does Doc Brown just have that animal magnetism." Brandon jokes as he and Kelly continue to kiss and make out there in the park. Brenda and Scott look on, smiling at first, but Brenda finally speaks up.

"Okay you two, that's enough. There are women and children present." Brenda jokes with a smile.

"Oh, I thought you'd be used to it by now, Brenda. Don't they like make out on the streets in London or something?" Kelly asks.

"Kelly, that's Paris." Brenda responds.

"Oh, I knew it was one of those two." Kelly says. "Anyways Brandon, we got a little project. We got to find Scott a girlfriend this year. Got any ideas?" Kelly asks. Brandon looks over Scott and scratches his chin with his thumb and index finger to make it look like he's thinking.

"As a matter of fact, I think I do." Brandon says. "You know, Scott, we're just going to have to introduce you to Valerie."

Scott looks at Brandon confused. "Who's Valerie?" he asks.

"She's an old friend of ours from Minneapolis, now living in Buffalo, who's going to be staying with us this year." Brenda says.

"From Buffalo?" asks a confused Scott.

"Yeah, don't worry, Scott. Trust me, you'll love her. She's kind of short and round, and got a mouth full of braces, but she's a lot of fun." Brandon says.

"Brandon, how would you know?" Brenda asks. "You haven't seen her in seven years."

"Well hey, what ride are we going to go on now?" Kelly asks.

"How about E.T.? I loved that movie as a kid." Brenda says.

"Just as long as we don't have to phone home." Brandon replies. "As much as I love my parents, I'm kind of glad they aren't here."

"So Brandon, tell me a little more about Valerie." Scott says to him as Brenda, Brandon, Kelly, and Scott all start walking towards the E.T. ride.

"Well Scott, where do I start, Brenda and I's childhood friend, now a resident of Buffalo….." Brandon starts as the four walk off.

* * *

Dylan watches as Joey and Shannon are out on the waves and are now standing up on their boards for a few seconds. Though they are still far from being on Dylan's level, surfing had now become fun for them as several times they have been able to get good long rides in on their surfboard. Their most recent one was their longest ride yet, and when it is complete, Dylan can see the couple splashing and screaming excitement in the water.

Dylan smirks briefly as he realizes that he did what he set out to do. He has shown this couple how to surf. In prior days, Dylan might have felt good about what he had done. But now, his mind is on just on one thing, getting paid the money he owes and going off to get a drink.

Joey and Shannon run up onto the beach with excitement as they begin to detach their ankle straps from their ankles.

"Oh my god, that's such a rush." Shannon screams as she runs her hands through her hair, brushing it back out of her eyes.

"Yeah, that was awesome. You know, for a second I was inside the tube there." Joey says as he turns to Dylan. "Dylan, man, you're an awesome teacher. You could make a living as a surfing instructor."

"Yeah, well, I might just do that if the pay is good enough." Dylan says. "And while we're on the subject of pay. I believe you owe me a little something." he says to Joey.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Joey says with a smile as he unzips his wet suit and reaches into his trunks where he keeps his spare cash. "Aw man, all I got is a 20 on me right now." Joey says as he hands the 20 dollar bill over to Dylan.

Dylan takes the 20 and looks at it, knowing that the deal was for 50. A part of him starts to get really pissed. He just spent his whole day out here teaching these two how to surf, and now he has the nerve to short change him. Part of Dylan would like to take this guy and rip him a new one right here on the beach in front of his woman. But he doesn't. Dylan exercises his better judgment and puts on a happy face.

"Hey, it's cool." Dylan says as he pockets the 20 and then grabs his surfboard. "Listen, you two enjoy the rest of your vacation." he says to Joey and Shannon as he starts to walk up the beach back toward his hotel. Shannon looks at Joey, who in turn looks at Dylan then goes running after him.

"Hey Dylan, wait up!" Joey yells as he jogs and catches up with Dylan. Shannon follows him. "Listen, I feel really bad about this."

"Joey, seriously, it's all right." Dylan says.

"No, no it's not. Why don't you come with us back to our camp site? We got it set up on the beach. We'll get a fire going. Right Shannon?" Joe says encouragingly.

"Sure." Shannon replies

"No thanks." Dylan mutters as he continues walking.

"Aw, come on, man. We got chips, we got salsa, and we go Spanish rice and beans. And Shannon's going to make some of her world famous south west chicken cooked over an open fire. You can sit out here, watch the sunset over the water, see the stars come out, and chew on some of the best food you'll find anywhere on the West Coast."

"Look, Joey. I appreciate it. But I'm really not interested, all right. So please, if you don't mind. Can you just go away? You know what I mean." Dylan mutters as he continues to walk.

"Well, all right. But we got all the beer and tequila you can drink." Joey says.

Dylan stops dead in his tracks. He turns around with a raised eyebrow and more avid attention. He knew if he went back to his hotel, it would be extremely difficult to get just one drink, let alone a bunch of them. And since these two were feeling guilty about short changing Dylan, he knew he could overstay his welcome and clean out as much alcohol as he could.

"Ah, do I detect perked interest?" Joey asks.

"I think you just said the magic word." Dylan jokes with a grin on his face.

"Well, all right." Joey says as he slaps Dylan on the back when he goes walking by him. Joey, Shannon, and Dylan walk the other way up the beach towards Joey and Shannon's camper as late afternoon turns into evening and the sky over the water starts to turn a bright shade of orange.

* * *

After an exciting, fun-filled day at Universal Studios, the group of four have headed for the Peach Pit. Brenda wants to stop in and say hi to Nat and visit the Peach Pit after having been away in London.

The bells on the front door of the Peach Pit ring as the door opens. Brandon, Kelly, Brenda, and Scott walk through the front door with happy faces and a friendly demeanor after a fun day. The Peach Pit is partially full and "Girls just want to have fun" by Cyndi Lauper is playing on the juke box.

As she walks in, Brenda looks around at the walks with the records that decorate it as well as all the old Hollywood pictures. She's been in there a million times before and knows it all by heart. But there is something about being away in London for two months that makes her notice the familiarities of home more, especially since she knows that there is a very good probability that she won't be seeing it that much in the near future. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Brenda is strongly leaning towards going back to London and taking the scholarship at this point.

Within seconds, Nat comes out from the kitchen and spots the group of four standing near the front door. His face lights up as he hadn't seen Brenda or Scott in months. And he's only seen Brandon and Kelly scarcely though out the summer. So it's a treat for him to see all of them come in, especially after what happened. Everyone is still oblivious to the fact that Suzanne attacked Nat and gave him a concussion just two months earlier. Per the request of Dylan, Nat has kept silent about what really happened. And when Dylan took off for Baja, Nat just assumed he went off looking for Erica. While Nat is aware that Suzanne and Kevin are not who they said they were, he still doesn't know the real depth to which they were scamming and the fact that they made off with Dylan's entire fortune.

"Hey! Hey! Look who's here!" Nat says with a huge smile as he walks out from behind the counter and rushes right over to Brenda.

"Hey Nat! It's so great to see you." Brenda replies.

"It's great to see you too. Man, I've missed you kids. Come here and give me a hug." Nat says as he hugs Brenda tightly, who hugs him back, and Nat gives her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"So tell me, dear, how was London?" Nat asks.

"It was great. The classes were amazing. I had a wonderful roommate, who was also my scene partner. And it was an experience like no other. Of course I didn't get to see much of London because I was so busy with rehearsals. But it was such an awesome experience, Nat." Brenda explains.

"Well, I'm happy for you. But I'm also glad you're home. Hopefully you kids can help liven this place up again?" Nat says.

"Has business been that slow?" Brenda asks.

Nat shrugs. "No more than usual for the summer. Meaning it's been like a ghost town around here." Nat jokes with a friendly smile as he turns to Scott. "Scotty, my boy, good to see you too." Nat says as he reaches around Scott's shoulders and gives him a hug. Scott hugs back.

"Hi Nat." Scott says in a shy tone.

"Hey, you're a college man now, right? No more high school for you. And wait till those gals at CU get a load of you." Nat jokes in a cheerful tone trying to liven up the mood.

"Well, that's actually a project Brandon and I are going to work on this year, helping Scott find a girlfriend." Kelly says.

"Oh really?" Nat asks. Kelly nods "Well, that shouldn't be too hard." Nat says as he gives Kelly a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Good to see you. Hey, I'm glad to see you two made up. You know I hate it when you kids fight" Nat says, referring to Kelly and Scott. He then turns to Brandon.

"So Nat, do I get a hug too or are they reserved only for people who went away this summer?" Brandon asks with his typical friendly light hearted demeanor.

"Are you kidding? Come here, you." Nat says as he hugs Brandon who hugs back. "Ohhh, any chance I could talk you into coming back and working here this year?" Nat asks half-jokingly, knowing full well what Brandon's answer is going to be.

"Don't even think about it." Brandon says as he holds a finger up. Nat chuckles as both Brenda and Kelly giggle.

"So Nat, how's your head?" Brenda asks.

"My what?" Nat asks in a surprised tone, getting caught off guard.

"Your head, how is it? I heard you had a bike accident a few months ago and were in the hospital for a few days." Brenda says. Nat has to stop and think for a moment, but then remembers the story he told everyone to cover up for being in the hospital.

"Oh yeah, right the bike accident." Nat says. "Well, fortunately, I'm all better now. It turned out to be just a little bump on the head. But I can guarantee you one thing, that's the last time I'm ever getting on a bicycle. From now on, if I want to get exercise, my two feet will do just fine."

"So I guess that means a spot in the Tour de France is out of the question, eh Nat?" Brandon says in his typical joking manner.

"Ha ha. Very funny, wise guy." Nat retorts with a grin. "Listen, it's great to see you kids again. Anything you want, it's half price, on me."

"Wow, thanks Nat." Brenda says. Everyone else shows their gratitude and thanks him as well. Nat goes back behind the counter to tend to the business of running the dinner while Brandon, Brenda, Kelly, and Scott find a table to sit at.

As Scott, Kelly, and Brandon begin to look at the menus and chat, Brenda notices Nat walk back to the kitchen. "Uhm, would you guys excuse me for a second?" she says, politely dismissing herself and walking off to the kitchen to find Nat. She goes over to his office where his desk is, where Nat is sitting behind the desk.

"Hey Nat, you got a second?" Brenda asks.

"For you, dear, I got all the time in the world." Nat says with a friendly smile. "What's up?"

"Nat, have you seen Dylan recently?" Brenda asks.

Nat looks up. His face turns serious. "Dylan? No, I haven't. As a matter of fact, I haven't seen Dylan in weeks." Nat says.

"Yeah, it seems like nobody has." Brenda says with a concerned look on his face. "Well, if you don't mind my asking, when was the last time you saw?"

"Uhm….." Nat starts as he begins to think. "I'd say about six, maybe seven weeks ago. He told me he was taking off for a while, but he didn't say where."

"And that's it? He didn't say anything else?" Brenda asks. Nat switches his position in his chair as he starts to grow more uncomfortable with the direction that this conversation is heading.

"Uhm, no. That's all I know. He just said he was taking off for a while." Nat says, covering up the truth of what he knows about Suzanne and Kevin. Brenda sits there, folding her hands and looking very worried. "Aw, Brenda, don't worry. Dylan's a smart guy, I'm sure he's fine."

Brenda takes a deep breath. "Nat, can I tell you a secret?" Brenda asks.

"Sure. You know I won't tell anyone." Nat replies.

"Nat, I've been given a full ride to RADA. Classes start in just a few weeks." Brenda says. Nat's face lights up with a huge smile.

"Brenda, that's great!" Nat exclaims. "I mean, we're sure going to miss you around here. But that's wonderful. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Nat." Brenda says as she cracks a slight smile. "Yeah, the only thing is I haven't completely decided whether or not I'm going to go yet."

"What?" Nat asks in a concerned tone. "But why not?"

"Well, just between you and me, I'm really worried about Dylan. I mean, something's just not right. I can feel it." Brenda explains as Nat listens on. "I mean, nobody else knows this, but before I left for London, we kind of got back together. And he was supposed to fly out there and spend the summer with me there. But he never did. And now I get back here and nobody knows where he is." Brenda says. Nat sits there, remaining silent and keeping a lid on what he knows. After what Brenda told him, the last thing she needs to do is find out that people who Dylan trusted have turned out to be bad people. "I guess I'm just looking for some kind of answers from him before I go off to London. I mean I just feel like that part of my life has been left open ended."

"And you thought you'd come back to L.A. to try to wrap up the loose ends?" Nat asks.

Brenda looks at Nat in a serious way and nods slightly. "Yes." she replies.

"Look, Brenda. You know I love Dylan like a son, right?" Nat says. Brenda nods. "But even if he were here, you're never going to wrap the loose ends with that kid. As long as I've known Dylan, he's always been someone who lives in the here and the now. He never looks ahead and plans for the future. I mean, he's my 50/50 business partner, and he's never shown one iota of interest in how this place is run. Not that there's anything wrong with that, my cousin was the same way when he owned it. But Brenda, you got a great opportunity here. And no matter how much you love someone, you can't plan your whole life around just one person. Especially if it winds up holding you back."

A sad looks comes across Brenda's face. Nat sees this and starts to empathize with her. "I know." Brenda says.

"Listen; let me tell you a little story." Nat says. "Many years ago, back when I was about your age, I use to be a hell of a baseball player. Not to brag, but I had a pitching arm like a cannon. And one day, I got a visit from a scout from the Yankees. They wanted me to play for one of their minor league teams in Florida for six months, and if they liked what they saw, they were going to bring me up to the majors."

"Nat, you've never said anything about this." Brenda says.

"You're right. This is something few people know about, because I don't tell it very often. But I turned the offer down. See, I had this girl at the time that I was crazy about. We'd been together for a few years, and she was pretty much set in her ways here and didn't want to move. So I didn't want to move to Florida and leave her here all alone. So I stayed and started helping my family run this place and well, as you can see, I'm still here and she's long gone." Nat says. "Now not that I don't love running the Peach Pit, because I do. But Brenda, not a day goes by that I don't think about what would have happened if I had gone. And I guarantee you that if you stay here, not a day won't go by in your life that you won't wonder just how far you could have gone. Do you understand what I'm saying here?" Nat asks with sincerity in his voice.

Brenda looks at Nat and nods with a slight grin on her face. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." Brenda replies. Nat looks at her, a look of both joy and sadness at the same time is on his face. Brenda stares back and suddenly it becomes very clear to her. This conversation with Nat has only confirmed what it is that she has to do.

* * *

A bit later Brenda and Brandon are back at Casa Walsh. They come in the front door exhausted but happy after a very long, but fun day. As they come in, Jim and Cindy are waiting on the sofa in the living room for them. Brandon and Brenda see them and walk in.

"Hey guys." Brandon says.

"Well hey, you two have fun?" asks Cindy.

"Oh yeah, mom, we had a blast." Brenda says.

"That's great. Glad to hear it." Cindy says. Jim sits there on the couch with his arms folded. He doesn't want to push Brenda, but he is clearly looking for an answer from her. Brenda knows this, by the way he is sitting and knows that she can't put this off any longer. It's time to let her entire family know what she has been keeping from them the past 24 hours.

"Mom, Dad." Brenda says. "Do you mind shutting off the TV? I got something very important I need to talk to you about. Brandon you too, can you sit down, please?" Brenda says as she takes a seat in the chair next to the sofa. With his arms folded, Brandon sits on the arm of the sofa, next to Cindy. Jim takes the remote control to the TV and turns it off.

"Is this what I think it is?" Jim asks.

"Yeah, Dad. It is." Brenda replies.

"Ha, I knew it." Brandon says. "I knew there had to be a reason you were so quiet on the ride home." he says to his sister.

"Mom, Dad, Brandon, I can't think of a better way to say this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it." Brenda says.

"Okay, we're listening." Jim replies, eager to hear what his daughter has to say.

"Dad, you won't need to add another room onto the house. Valerie can stay in my room." Brenda says as she pauses in between thoughts. Everyone sits there, waiting to hear what Brenda's leading up to. "I've going back to London in 8 days. I've been offered a full scholarship at the Royal Academy and I'm going to take it." Brenda says. Cindy gasps as Jim smiles.

"Oh my god." Cindy exclaims. "Brenda, honey, that's great. I'm so proud of you." she says as she gets up off the sofa and goes over and hugs Brenda who has also gotten up out of her chair.

"Thanks Mom." Brenda says as she releases from the hug and turns to her father.

"Well, I guess you got your old man off the hook." Jim says. "We're sure going to miss you. But I'm really proud of you. I know you're do really well there."

"Thanks Dad." Brenda says softly as she goes in and hugs her father. She then turns to Brandon.

"Well, Sis, leave it to you to show me up. I meet the president, and you have to go one higher." Brandon says. Brenda snickers.

"Brandon, I'm sure meeting the president ranks just a little bit higher than this." Brenda says. "But not much."

"Well, I don't know, Bren. I've done the DC thing, now you're doing the London thing. At this rate, the Walsh kids will have the whole world cornered." Brandon jokes as he gets up off of the arm of the chair and walks over to Brenda. "Congratulations, sis." Brandon says as he hugs Brenda.

"Thanks Brandon." Brenda replies as she hugs him back

"Just one thing, though. Why didn't you say anything earlier? Why'd you wait till now to tell everyone?" Brandon asks.

"Well, I was going to tell you last night. But Dad kind of hit me from out of nowhere with the news about Valerie moving in. And then I would have said something at the park today, but I wanted Mom and Dad to know at the same time you knew. And well, you guys are the second ones I told. I mentioned this to Nat at the Peach Pit today." Brenda says.

"Well, never the less, we're all really proud of you, sweetie." Jim says. "So you leave in 8 days?" he asks.

Brenda nods.

"Well, we just got word in today that Valerie will be flying in on the 6th." Cindy says.

"My flight for London leaves on the 7th." Brenda says.

"So that'll be one night that we'll have a full house." Jim says. "I think we can manage for one night."

"Well, that gives us a week. We got a lot to do. We got to take Brenda shopping for winter clothes. It gets cold in London. We have to pack. We have to get the room ready for Valerie." Cindy says.

As Brenda listens to Cindy and Jim discuss everything that needs to be done to get ready for Valerie to move into Brenda's room, it suddenly hits her. Her home won't be her home anymore. The room that she's lived in for four years is now going to belong to somebody else. And the next time she walks into Casa Walsh, she'll come in as a guest. In just 8 days, Brenda would be saying goodbye to Beverly Hills as her home, possibly forever.

* * *

Back in Baja, Dylan has just eaten a Southwest style dinner while sitting on the beach with Joey and Shannon, in front of their camper which is hooked to a pick-up truck that they have parked on the beach. The stars are out shining as night has fallen and it is a beautiful night with a slight breeze and there is a small campfire going where Shannon has cooked the chicken.

Dylan has already gone through four beers and several shots of tequila.

"Good chicken, huh? I told you, you haven't had southwest style chicken until you've had Shannon's. Ain't that right, babe?" Joey asks as Shannon hands him another plate with chicken.

"Looks like someone's trying to butter me up." Shannon jokes as she leans in and kisses Joey on the lips. "Well, it's working. So Dylan, how do you like it?" Shannon asks.

Dylan nods. "I like it." he replies. "But I like the beer just a little bit more. You got another one?" Dylan asks. Joey and Shannon look at each other, then turn to Dylan.

"Not that will be your fifth one, man." Joey says.

Dylan shrugs. "Yeah, so? You keeping a tab?" Dylan asks in a rudely sarcastic manner.

Joey shakes his head as he opens the cooler and tosses Dylan another beer in the bottle. "No, no. Just want to make sure you'll be all right. I mean, if either of us had five beers on top of tequila, you'd be scraping us off the sand in the morning.

"Well then, I guess surfing lessons isn't the only thing you guys need. I mean if you plan on making a career out of this, you have to learn how to hold your liquor. And I can be just the guy to show you how that's done." Dylan says as he opens up his beer and chugs several gulps of it, nearly emptying half the bottle in one gulp. "Say, I got an idea. Do either of you know what body shots are?"

Joey and Shannon look at each other uncomfortably, and then look back at Dylan. "Body shots?" Shannon asks.

"Yeah, it's quite simple really. You just need some tequila, a lime, some salt, and a really good looking babe. You'll suffice just nicely." Dylan says with a drunken smile on his face as he looks at Shannon, who is looking more and more uncomfortable with each passing moment.

"Uh, listen, I think I'm going to hit the sack. It's been a long day. Thanks again for today, Dylan." Shannon says as she turns around and quickly walks into the camper, leaving Joey and Dylan on the beach alone.

Dylan shrugs. "Ehhh, that's okay. You guys are ameatuers, probably not ready for it anyways." Dylan says as he belches loudly, clearly becoming less and less conscious of his behavior.

"So Dylan, what do you think of her? She's something, isn't she?" Joey asks in a whispering tone.

Dylan shrugs. "She's all right, I guess." he says as he takes another chug of his beer.

"Hey man, can you keep a secret? I want to show you something." Joey says as tugs at Dylan's arm.

"What?" Dylan asks in an aggressive tone.

"Just come on, let me show you." Joey says. Dylan, resists at first but eventually follows him. Joey takes him over to the pick-up truck that the camper is attached to. He takes Dylan around to the passenger side door and opens it up. Then he opens the glove compartment and takes out a velvet case and opens it up. There he shows Dylan a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"What do you think, man? It's something ain't it?"

"What is it?" Dylan asks as he stands there holding his beer.

"What does it look like, it's an engagement ring." Joey asks.

"Engagement ring?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah, I mean. I know it's a lot, especially on a gym teacher's salary. But I've been setting some money aside and was able to put a good down payment on it. Besides, for Shannon it's worth it." Joey says.

"Wait, you're going to propose to her?" Dylan asks. Joey nods. "Aren't you two a little young to be getting married?"

"Hey, if you're in love, you're never too young. Besides, I figure in a few years, I'll have enough money saved up to open up our sandwich shop." Joey says.

"Sandwich shop?" asks Dylan.

"Yeah, that's Shannon and I's dream. We want to open up a little sandwich shop right there on the San Diego beach. It'll be especially for surfers, you know, guys like you and me. I mean, we love to surf and she loves to cook. And what better way than to combine the two." Joey says. "So what about you, Dylan? Do you have a dream?" he asks as he puts the case with the ring back in the glove compartment and closes it and the truck.

Dylan shakes his head as he takes another sip of his beer. "Nah, dreams are overrated. Besides, what's the point of having dreams when there are so many people out there who will take advantage of you and crush your dream at the drop of a hat just to get a step ahead in life." Dylan says. Joey's smile and happy mood quickly turns south upon hearing Dylan's depressing talk.

"Come on, man. Having dreams is what life is all about." Joey says. Dylan rudely snickers. "Especially when you have someone wonderful like her to share that dream with."

"For you, maybe. But you just wait. Sooner or later you'll discover that the people you think are so great, they ain't going to turn out to be so great. And then one day, you'll wake up after several years and find that she's gone and skipped town with everything, the money, the china, the jewelry. And I'll you'll have is that one wish that you had never met her." Dylan says drunkenly as he belches loud again. At this point, Joey starts to get offended, but keeps his polite demeanor to Dylan.

"Yeah, well listen, I think I'm going to turn in too. Thanks again for helping us out today." Joey says. "And feel free to help yourself to as much chicken and beer as you'd like. And don't worry about cleaning up when you're done. Shannon and I will take care of everything in the morning. So just help yourself to anything you want, all right?" Joey says as he shakes Dylan's hand. Dylan looks at him and then shakes his hand. Joey turns and walks around and enters the camper. Dylan finishes off his beer and throws the empty bottle in the sand.

"Thanks Joey." Dylan says quietly to himself. He takes a close look at the camper to make sure Joey and Shannon aren't watching him out the window. Once he's convinced they have gone to sleep, he quietly walks over to the pick-up truck and opens the passenger side door very quietly. He glances at the camper one more time before opening up the glove compartment and snatching the engagement ring that Joey had showed him and then quickly sticking it in the front pocket of his beach trunks and then zipping up his wet suit. Dylan then closes the glove compartment and the door. "Don't mind if I do." he says quietly in response to Joey telling him to help himself to anything.

Dylan grabs his surf board and takes off down the beach, walking as fast as he can as he disappears into the night. He had now sunk to a new low. Behind his reasoning, he figures that if a couple of strangers could rip him off of all his money, then turn about would only be fair play. Joey and Shannon didn't know where he was or where he was from. They'd never see him again. And Joey should learn the hard way not to trust total strangers by showing him where a diamond ring was in the first place. He figured at the very minimum he could pawn the ring and get a few thousand bucks for it.

Dylan continues to walk down the beach back to his hotel. He was now a changed man. In addition to being an alcoholic and a drunk, he was now a thief. He had stolen an engagement ring from a young man who had worked hard and saved up to buy it for the girl he was in love with. Dylan McKay had now sunk to a new low.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: So if you haven't figured out by now, one of the things I'm doing in this story is really expanding on the whole 'Dylan falling apart' story line that happened in season 5. On the show, it was mostly about him turning to drugs and alcohol. That happens here, but as you can see, getting ripped off also changes him in other ways too as evident how he does something that normally he would never do and reasons it out by the fact that if other people are going to rip him off, then why shouldn't he do it when he has the chance.**

**This was a storyline I really liked and it had been my idea to really expand on it as it will be one of the focal points of the story in the early chapters.**

**Anyways, next chapter should be the debut of Valerie. Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far.**


End file.
